Total Drama Crossover Island
by Mr.legoman
Summary: 28 Characters from different universes compete to win a million dollars. Alliances will form, friendships will be tested, and drama will happen. Who will taste the sweetness of victory? Who will taste the bitterness of defeat? I do not own or claim to own any of these characters or the media they come from.
1. Contestant Bios

Slight spoiler for the Wheel of Time series, SMT IV and Undertale. And a major spoiler for the first season of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood and Mistborn 1st trilogy

Navarre

Shin Megami Tensei IV

A samurai from the eastern Kingdom of Mikado, Born into nobility, very stuck up and an incredibly sore loser. Can be very persuasive to the right people.

Demons: He only has four demons from the first Naraku upper levels.

Chagin a small hamster like creature with quills like a porcupine. (repel wind, weak to elecetric)- Zio (Lighting Spell), Needle shot (Gun like damage), Rakunda (Lowers defense)

Napaea a fairy like creature (resist force weak to ice)- Dia (Healing skill), Zan (Wind skill) Resist Ice (Like what it says)

Gryphon weak to (gun immune to wind)- Bouncing Claws Lunge

Slime(Weakness everything but gun and dark) Life drain lunge

"Just as I've expected, most of the Casualries are simply happy-go-lucky people."

Reason for being here: I wanted a SMT or persona character to be in the game. I was replaying SMT IV and decided to include Navarre.

Yashiro Hagakure- Hiro The Ultimate Clairvoyance

DanganRonpa 1

A laid back young adult who is pretty naïve and as a result is terrible with money. He can be a coward at times but he does the right thing in the end. Prays to random gods in times of stress.

I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure- Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!"

Reason: Recently got into the DaganRonpa series. I wanted one character from the games I felt like Hiro would be a pretty good fit for the series overall.

Matrim Cauthon

Series The Wheel of Time novels up until book four.

A farmer, a gambler, and extremely lucky. His extreme luck is based off chance, which makes him amazing at dice. Really dislikes responsibilities.

"I don't want to be any bloody hero."

Reason: Like most of the characters I wanted someone from my favorite series. I was torn between Perrin, and Mat. I felt like Mat would be a better fit for the story overall.

Ed

Series Ed, Edd, n Eddy

The Muscle of the Eds. He strong, smelly, and loves comic books.

"I love Chickens."

Edd- Double D

Series Ed, Edd, n Eddy

The brains of the Eds. Loves science, order, and neatness. Extremely weak.

"Messy messy messy..."

Eddy

Series Ed, Edd, n Eddy

The leader of the Eds. Loudmouth and short tempered. Can be charming sometimes. Short

"If you can't beat 'em…show off!"

(Eds Reason) The EEnE was my favorite cartoon growing and I wanted to include them in this story.

Bradly (Wrath)

Full Metal Alchemist

The leader of Amestris. Agile, strong, and cunning. Has incredible near inhumane skills with a sword. The Ultimate Eye

"The life of each human is worth one life, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Reason: I was a bit torn with Bradly I wanted to have some from FMA on the show, but I felt Bradly was a bit too extrme for the show, but when I thought about it I still wanted him in.

Lord Dominator

Wander Over Yonder Midseason 2

A fierce galactic warlord at the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Her suit gives her the power to control both Magma and Ice. Outside of her suit, she is agile and strong.

"I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry."

Reason: Needed another villain I wanted someone extreme but not to extreme.

Dipper Pines

Gravity Falls End of Series

The mystery lover and realist of the Pines twins. Dipper is smart and crafty most of the time. Can get stupid around a girl he likes.

"But it can't, Mabel. That's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends."

Mabel Pines

Gravity Falls End of Series

The romantic and optimist of the Pines twins. She tries to get along with everyone she meets and will brush off insults quickly. Falls in love easily.

"My name is Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams."

GF Reason: I wanted to keep all the GF characters, but I ran out of room, so I got rid of Stanley.

Clover Field

Zero's Escape(999)

A young girl with the abilities of an Esper. Meaning she had telepathic abilities. She is a transmitter, being able to send information to others. Has a strong connection with her brother, Light.

 _"Awww sh**..."_ (setting Science Boy on fire)

Another character representing my one of my favorite series. I wanted maybe Junpei, Sigma, or Akane or even Mr. my motives are complex Mind Hack. I settled on clover because I feel like her esper ability is something I can reasonably work with.

Steven Universe

Steven Universe Before "Are you my Daddy episode?"

A kid that inherited his mom's powers. Can summon a shield and bubble. Has healing spit and can float. Very cheery and optimistic. Hates fighting and wants to get along.

"I summoned my weapon by eating ice cream!"

Peridot.

Steven Universe Before Are you my Daddy episode?

Short and can control metal with her mind. Can be smart at times but still acts like a child.

"I think you're all insane! But I guess I am too."

Reasons: Wanted some SU characters. I was considering putting in Ronoldo or Lapis, but I thought Steven and Lapis would be a better fit.

Dan

Dan Vs

An unemployed 30 something. Very short temper and quick to use violence. He has trouble expressing his emotions. Scares most sane people.

"There's an old saying, 'Revenge is a dish best served immediately!'"

Reasons: Needed a person that would start problems with their very existence.

Sucy Manbavaran

Little Witch Academia

A young witch with a near unhealthy love for mushrooms and poisons. A bit sadistic at times, she does care about her friends deep down. Cool under pressure. Can creep people out.

"It's finally finished! My super-energy potion made from an obscene amount of ingredients extracted from ultra-rare magical mushrooms."

Diana Cavendish:

Little Witch Academia

A member of the prestigious Cavendish family Diana excels at magic. She is also the top student at Luna Nova Academy. She's serious and well mannered. Can come across as stuck up.

"Magic is sacred, using it to show off is an extremely stupid idea and should never be condoned."

Reason: Liked the anime wanted someone from there I originally thought of Akko and Amanda, but after thinking about it for awhile decided on these two.

Undyne

Undertale

The leader of the Royal Guards in the Underground. She is quite passionate and incredibly loyal to her friends and ideals. Loves challenges and hates puzzles, watches too much anime.

"Listen up, human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be ... BESTIES."

Reason: Played Undertale recently, wanted to include someone. I can't think of too many puns and Asgore would be a bit too soft.

Claptrap

Borderlands Series

A CL4P-TP steward bot by Hyperion. Loved by few, hated by many. Despite his bragging, he is in most cases a coward. Always sounds cheerful and optimistic.

"Look out everybody! Things are about to get awesome!"

Reason: Needed a joke character, he fit the bill pretty well.

Johnny Bravo

Full of himself and incredibly narcissistic. Extremely determined even when he shouldn't. The body of a Chad and the mind of an incel.

" **Enough** about you, let's talk about me, Johnny Bravo."

Reason: Felt like he would be a perfect fit for the show.

Gaz Membrane

Invader Zim

A young goth girl who loves video games and pizza. Doesn't like to interact with people very direct.

"You think you own all the cereal but you know what, you don't Dib, you just don't."

Dib Membrane

Invader Zim

A big-headed paranormal enthusiast. Smart but very dense at times.

"They're coming, Gaz! They're coming."

Zim

Invader Zim

An alien invader who plans on concurring the Earth. Is really incompetent. Massive Ego. Has a very stupid robot as his side kick.

"Fool! You think I would share the cure with you? I'll find a cure and keep it all to myself and then watch you transform more and more into what you really are deep down in your heart!"

R: Saw no reason to not include this trio.

Minoru Mineta

My Hero Academia

A young teen from Japan who wants to be a popular hero. Although in times of stress he can be extremely panicy and fearful. A bit of a pervert. He is somewhat smart and loyal.

Hard to find a good quote

R: He's my 3rd favorite character from the series and I felt like he would make an interesting choice. I thought of Bakugo or maybe Deku or Uraraka. From my time in general proximity to the MHA Fandom I know he's not well liked by anyone, but I still like him.

P.I.X.A.L

Lego Ninjago series (yes seriously)

Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. A nindroid (Ninja+Android). A skilled fighter and tactician she assist the ninja in both a supportive role and a combat role.

R: Wanted to include someone from the series. Pixal was the best fit in my opinion.

Sergeant Keroro

Sgt. Frog

An alien of a froglike race that was supposed to conquer Earth. The leader of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon he spends his time playing video games and building Gundam models. Massive coward. Sometimes he can act like a leader but very rare.

"Surrender your world and make me pie."

Corprol Giroro

Sgt. Frog

The weapons expert and hot head of the platoon. Very angry and prone to berating Keroro when he's being lazy. Is a softie at heart.

"This is war you can't go about it half-heartedly."

R: I figured Dipper and Dib covered the nerdy paranormal obsessed niche so he got the axe.

Katz

Courage the Cowardly Dog

A cunning strategist who probably has a body count. Likes to torment and taunt his victims. A very successful businessman.

"A little sport before dying, dear boy?"

R: Wanted an evil; schemer on the show.

Elend Venture

Mistborn: The Final Empire-End of book 2

A nobleman who has just recently gained the ability of a full mistborn. Still learning the ropes of leadership but is a good leader. Loves books and philosophy.

"I lost track of time … Sorry there were books involved."

In the Mistborn series, people known as Allomancers can intake bits of metals and use them. A mistborn is someone who can burn all the metals. In Elend's timeline only there are only 10 known metals, he can use.

Quick Run Down of Allomantic powers

Pewter- Enhances physical ability

Tin-Enhances Senses

Steel- Pushes on nearby metals

Iron- Pulls on nearby metals

Bronze- Reveals Allomancy

Copper- Hides Allomancy

Zink- Riots Emotion

Brass- Soothes Emotion

Gold- Shows the user a possible future and a possible past.

Atium-Can see your opponent's moves in advance.

Burns away quickly

Burning metal- Activates a metal

Flaring a metal-The metal ability is strengthened for a few seconds.

Reason: Wanted someone from Mistborn. I originally wanted Kelsier, but I realized Kel would be way to extreme for this story. I thought about having that be a plotline, but I couldn't fully think of a way to keep Kel in character and not have him kill Navarre or Dan. I thought about someone from Era 2 mainly Wayne or Melaan , but thought about I wanted a full mistborn in the story. I thought briefly about Spook, but decided it would be between Elend and Vin. It was a coin flip between Vin book 3 or Elend. It came down to a coin flip and Elend won 6 of them.

There were a few other people that I was considering before this For one reason or another they just didn't make the cut.

Donnel (Fire Emblem Awakening)

Velma (Scooby Doo)

Aloy (Horizon Zero Dawn)

Luigi (Mario)

Daud (Dishonored)

Crash Bandicoot

A minion (Would be too silly even for me and this story.


	2. Ch,1 Episode 1 Meet the Contestants

TDCI Ch.1 Meet the Contestants

The show opens on a large cruise ship sitting at the dock. Various crew members board and load things on to it. The camera then shifts perspective to the side of the ship wherein gold letters the word Drama is spelled out. The camera shifts again to the deck of the cruise ship. The camera lazily pans around showing the deck. A large pool is in the center of the deck with a hot tub off to the side. On the other side of the pool is a youngish man with black hair with his back to the camera. He turns around to face the camera and smiles. "Hello," the man says.

"I'm Chris McCain and welcome to Crossover Drama Island!" He pauses for dramatic effect then continues his monolog. "Well, you probably know what this show is about but for those who don't know, soon 28 contestants from all over the multiverse will be competing to win a valuable cash prize. Over the next few weeks, they will have to endure brutal life-threatening challenges, disgusting meals, and of course each other." Smiling, Chris then begins to walk along the deck while continuing his intro. "Alliances will form, enemies will be made, hearts will be broken. Tears will be shed. Needless to say, there will be a crap ton of drama." Chris gives a slight pause then continues. "Some of you may wonder how this is possible. How can we gather so many different people from different worlds?" Chris shrugs. "Well, that's above my pay grade. I'm here to look handsome, host a show, and torture some poor saps. Speaking of saps-" Chris checks his watch and nods to himself. "Let's go meet them, shall we?

The camera then cuts to Chris walking down the gangplank of the ship smiling at the very angry teen glaring at Chris. "Huh," Chris checks his watch. "Guess I'm a little late. Well, welcome contestant to Total Drama-"

Before Chris could finish, the teen marches up to him. "How long did you intend to keep me waiting!" The teen shouts. This teen wears a navy blue overcoat over a white shirt. His pants and boots are also the same whitish color. He has a green scarf around his neck and wears silver gauntlets. His brown hair is in a pompadour style. He sneers at Chris waiting for an answer. Chris shrugs. "I don't know. If I had known you'd show up early I would have left, you wait an hour."

"An HOUR!" The teen snaps. "Do you know who I am? I am Navarre, a Samurai from the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. On top of that, I am a Luxurorer and above having my time wasted." Chris just laughs at the outburst. "You're going to go far with that attitude, kid." Before Navarre could respond Chris continues on. "Just introduce yourself and you can board the ship. Navarre glares at Chris but decides to introduce himself. "Like I said I am a Samurai from the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. I am a skilled swordsman and expert strategist. There was this one time where I expertly captured the Black Samurai and I-"

"And I'm done caring," Chris interrupts as a taxi drops off a contestant. Navarre glares at Chris, but when he spots the next contestant he quickly walks past Chris and boards the ship. The next contestant entire body is hidden by the large suit of armor they wear. The armor is black with dark red spots on it. The helm of the suit as well as both the gauntlets look to be made out of lava. As the contestant approaches, Chris shrinks back a bit.

"Ah L..Lord D...Dominator. We...Welcome to the show. Dominator looks around then looks at Chris. "Where's my money," She booms in her robotic voice. Gulping down all his fear Chris replies, "it's not here. You'll have to win it. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Dominator shrugs then points to herself. "I am Lord Dominator, destroyer of planets and crusher of dreams. And I will win this simple challenge." Dominator boomed then moves past Chris to board the ship.

Chris visibly relaxes as she leaves. The next taxi arrives and drops off a robot. Chris immediately deflates on seeing the small robot. "Welcome from the planet Pandora, Claptrap," Chris sighs.

"Hello, all in T.V land. It is I CLT4P-TP or Claptrap." Claptrap introduces in an over-enthusiastic voice. "I've come to win." Chris just nods, "let's move this along introduce yourself."

"Of course my adoring fans will want to know more about me. Well, I have an incredible story that I could tell all day. In fact-"

"Five words or less."

"Five words, Uhh, I guess I am Awesome!"

Chris just massages his forehead. "That'll work. Go on ahead."

Claptrap rolls up the ramp while another taxi drops off another contestant. The next to walk up is a Japanese youth with light brown skin. His brown hair is in a dreadlocks style. He's wearing a greenish jacket over a white unbuttoned shirt, and yellow shirt underneath that. Black pants and sandals. The youth smiles as he walks toward Chris. "Welcome, Yasuhiro Hagakure," Chris introduces as he shakes hands. "Or just the fake psychic. "Fake!" Yashiro says outraged. I may be many things, but fake is not one of them! I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyance."

"Yet, you can't predict some simple lottery numbers," Chris replies. "Hey, don't abuse my gift like that." Chris just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever just go and board the ship," Chris orders. Yashiro is going to press the issue but then decides to drop it.

The next taxi drops off two contestants then quickly departs. Both of the new arrivals are short weird colored aliens, one red the other green. The green alien is green all except for a white patch on his stomach and in the center of the white part was a star. He also has a yellow hat that has a red star in the center of it. The red alien also has a white patch on his stomach. Although he has no symbol on his stomach and instead has a belt strapped around him diagonally. He also has a scar going down the left side of his face. "Welcome Sergeant Keroro the green one and Corporal Giroro the red one." Chris introduces. Keroro smiles and waves at the camera. "Hey, host man can we collect our prize money already because we're going to win," he declares as he walks up to shack Chris' hand. Chris just rolls his eyes. "Sure, you will," Chris says. "Just go board the ship."

Another taxi drops off another duo. One of them being a young boy with curly black hair, wearing an orangish shirt with a yellow star on it and blue shorts. The other contestant is a short green humanoid. "Welcome, Steven Universe and his sis- uhh friend Peridot." The two walk up to Chris while waving to the cameras. "Tell me, Steven, why are you here?"

Steven shrugs. "Well, I just wanted to make friends and have fun."

"What about the money?" Chris asks. Steven just shrugs again. "I don't need it. I mean it would be nice, but friends are more important." Chris chuckles and shakes his head at that but moves on to Peridot. "And your reason?"

Peridot shrugs. "I just did this thing because Steven said it would be fun. He also said I could practice my people skills."

"Well no one said you needed good reasons to join the show," Chris mutters. Louder to the pair he says. "Anyways go on and board the ship." Steven and Peridot do just that as, yet another taxi arrives and drops off another duo.

A pair of twins, a boy, and a girl. The girl wears an odd sweater while the boy wears casual clothing. "Welcome, the Pines twins," Chris announces.

"Wow, we're going to be on a cruise!" Mable yells excitedly. Chris simply gives a dry laugh at that. "What's so funny?" Dipper asks.

"Nothing," Chris says still laughing. After calming down from his laughing fit Chris smiles. "Tell us something about yourselves or what you will do with the money.

"Well, I'm here to meet cute boys," Mabel confesses. "Also, the prize money for a human-sized hamster ball."

Dipper shrugs. "To win the money, obviously. Then use it to fund my paranormal investigations."

"A paranormal investigator?" Chris asks with a smirk. "What are ya, going to do look for Bigfoot?" Chris asks mockingly.

"Yes," Dipper says with confidence.

"Well if you win I have a bridge to sell you," Chris mutters.

"What?" Dipper asks as he walks up.

"Nothing you're just going to fit in here," Chris says. Dipper is about to press the issue, but Mable excitedly drags him up the gangplank.

The next taxi drops off a single contestant. This is a tall muscular early 20 something male. He wears sunglasses a black shirt and blue pants. He walks casually up to Chris and looks around the place. "So, uh where are the babes," The muscled blonde asks.

"Johnny Bravo, everyone," Chris introduces. Johnny sticks a pose. "That's me Johnny Bravo. Handsome, Single and very handsome." Johnny says.

"And humble," Chris says.

"Of course," Johnny agrees. "Now, host dude about those babes?

"Well, first it's Chris. And there's one on the ship, but she's uhh." Johnny is already walking up the ramp. "Later," Johnny calls. Chris watches him go and shakes his head.

The next taxi drops off a very angry looking man then speeds off in a haphazard manner. "That's right," the dropped off man yells after the taxi. "You better run. When I win this prize money. I'm going to buy you and your stupid cab." The man walks over to Chris and glares. "Well," he says after a minute. "Oh right, this is Dan," Chris introduces. Dan nods in satisfaction then looks at the cruise ship. "Amazing we're going on this?"

"We're walking on it." Chris answers.

"What does that mean?" Dan asks.

"Nothing," Chris says with a smile. "Why don't you go, board." Dan shrugs off the comment and walks up the gangplank. "There better be food on this ship!"

A red fur humanoid cat is the next contestant to arrive. "Welcome Katz, ladies and gentlemen," Chris announces as Katz walks up. He walks up to Chris while starring up at the cruise ship behind him. "You call that a cruise ship?" Katz asks. "I've owned better."

Chris shrugs. "Yeah, where is that cruise ship by the way?" Katz gives Chris a glare before rolling his eyes. "Is this what passes for humor?" Katz says with a shake of the head. He boards the ship before Chris can reply to his comment.

The next taxi arrives before Chris could think of a reply to Katz's comment. The next contestant is a short young girl with green eyes. She has light pink hair in bushy pigtails. She wears a black jacket over her white shirt a red and green plaid skirt, and black boots. Her jacket has light pink on the cuffs and collar. "Welcome, Clover Field." Chris introduces. Clover smiles and waves at Chris and the cameras. "Hi everyone."

"So, tell us, Clover, why did you decide to join the show."

"The money obviously," Clover replies. "My waitress job is just not paying the bills. Chris nods at that, and Clover boards the boat.

Chris let's out a sigh of relief and starts to stretch. "We're coming into the home stretch now. Halfway done." Another contestant arrives via taxi. This contestant is a female robot which comes with all the things being robot entails mainly a body completely made of metal.

"Welcome, to the show P.I.X.A.L," Chris introduces as P.I.X.A.L walks up. She looks over at Chris then at the boat. "Strange," she says after a while.

"What's strange," Chris asks. "Me being this handsome and famous yet not having any hot girlfriend."

"No, that has an obvious answer. Your personality explains your lack of a significant other. "I was referring to this ship. According to my records, you and this show should have no way to pay for or rent a cruise ship like this for any length of time. That is strange." P.I.X.A.L replies.

"Ok first hurtful, second I have rented this cruise ship for the show. " Chris says annoyed.

P.I.X.A.L studies Chris then simply walks past him. Chris let's out a sigh of relief as she does so. "That was close."

Another contestant arrives via taxi. This one is a tall man. He smiles and shacks Chris' hand. "Matrim Cauthon everyone," Chris says. "So tell us Matrium why are you here?"

"Well first call me Mat. Secondly the prize money of course. The fact that there's no Aes Sedai out here also helps." Mat replies. Mat points to the boat. "We are done here?"

"Go on up," Chris replies. Mat walks up the gangplank as the next taxi arrives.

This taxi drops off three new contestants, a trio of boys. Chris pinches his nose as the three move closer. The first to walk up is rather tall and wears a green jacket, a striped shirt, and baggy pants. The second is thin and looks like a nerd. He wears a beanie, an orange shirt with blueish shorts. The last one is short with three hairs on his head. He wears a yellow shirt with a red vertical strip with blue shorts. "What's with that smell?" Chris asks as the trio walk up. The two smaller boys look at the one in the green shirt. "Probably Ed," the shortest one says. "Let's make this quick one," Chris says. "Welcome the Eds. Ed, Edd, and Eddy, now please get him out of here."

"What not even going to ask us what we're going to do with the money?" Eddy asks.

"Nope, don't care just please get that smell away from me," Chris says with a shooing gesture.

"How rude," Edd comments and the other two Eds nod in agreement. Once the Eds board the ship Chris smiles and stops pinching his nose. "That's better. Now let's keep this show rolling."

A female duo is the next to arrive. The first has shoulder length light purple hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion. She has a bored expression as she walks toward the group. The other girl has light blonde hair with tea green highlights, blue eyes, and fair skin. Both girls have the same style of uniform on. A long navy-blue tunic and a matching pointy hat with a belt around the waist and long boots. The one with purple hair uniform goes down to her ankles while the other girl just goes down to a little past her knees. "Welcome, Sucy Manbavaran and Diana Cavendish," Chris introduces. The two witches don't stop to talk to Chris they board the ship. "Friendly aren't they," Chris mutters.

Another taxi arrives to drop off a single contestant. The contestant is a man about Chris' height who has slight stubble on his face. His clothing is incredibly regal in appearance but gives a military leader vibe. The man himself is smiling and looking around impressed. "Elend Venture, the Last Emperor." Elend greets Chris with a handshake then looks around. Before he can introduce himself and talk to Chris another taxi arrives, dropping off a trio of two boys and a girl.

The girl is short with light purple hair and focusing all her attention on play her game. The boy closet to her has a slightly big head. The third arrival stands as far as he can from the other two. He has green skin and a light purple outfit and backpack. "Welcome, Dib, Gaz, and Zim," Chris says with little enthusiasm."

Elend looks over the trio concerned. "Do people normally have green skin. Where you're from?"

"No," Dib explains. "He's just an al-"

"LIES!" Zim shrieks. "Slanderous LIES! I Zim have a skin condition! Dib just hate me and my diseased self." Elend is about to question them further, but Gaz stops him.

"Trust me," she says walking past him to board the ship. "You do not want to get in the middle of their arguments." Elend considers this and decides to board the ship. Zim pushes Dib down and runs to board the ship. Dib picks himself up and dusts himself off then goes to the board as well.

The next contestant to arrive is wearing a suit of armor. Unlike Lord Dominator the armor is normal and no sci-fi elements to it. Just a simple suit of armor. The helm is the most interesting part of the suit. The suit's helm resembles a monster fish's head. "Welcome the leader of the Monster Royal Guard, known online as StrongFish91 Undyne." Undyne marches up to Chris, her suit of armor clanking as she moves. When she is in front of Chris she removes her helmet revealing her face. She has blue scales and blue and red fins on blue and red scales on the sides of her face. Her long red hair is in a ponytail. She grins at Chris revealing her sharp yellow teeth. He takes a slight step back. Undyne laughs at Chris reaction. She walks past him still laughing. Chris glares at her as boards the ship.

He mumbles to himself completely ignoring the new arrival. The contestant is a short teen. He has a kind of big head and grape like hair. "Uhh excuse me, Chris," he calls waving his arms to get Chris' attention. "Hey, Chris!" He yells snapping Chris out of his muttering. "Huh, oh right," Chris says snapping out of his trance. "Minoru Mineta. Everyone's least favorite grape themed person."

"That's not true," Mineta replies. "I am well liked by people. Lot's of people in fact." Chris just rolls his eyes.

"Sure you are buddy, sure you are. Well go on and board the ship." Mineta does just that. Chris smiles at Mineta's sadness. See why can't they all be that easy to put down. I swear putting more than one metahuman on this show was a mistake." Chris puts on his best fake smile and looks at the camera. "Well everyone it been a long one but we're almost done. Just one guy left." As if hearing Chris speak the last Taxi arrives dropping off the last contestant. This one is a tall well-built man in his older years. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye and a black mustache. "Welcome, King Bradley ladies and gentlemen,"

Bradley smiles and shakes Chris' hand. "So, tell me, Bradley, why did you agree to be on the show."

"Well, Chris I'm just here to test my abilities," Bradley explains. "An old man like me needs to keep in top shape."

"Well whatever, go ahead and board the ship. You're the last contestant to arrive so we will set sail soon." Chris then turns to the camera and smiles. "Well, that's the cast join us next time for the first challenge, to see the teams form and to see which of these losers will be heading home first.

The camera fades to black.

Read and Review If you want.

Well, it took me a while but I am back. I do plan on finishing this it might take me a while but I will end this.


	3. Ch,2 Episode 1 part 2 Boat to the Finish

Total Drama Crossover Island

Ch.2 Boat to the finish

The camera cuts back on showing the cruise ship in the middle of the ocean. It zooms in on the deck showing Chris reclining in a chair sipping from a drink. He raises his glass to the camera and sits up. "Welcome back all," he says as he takes a sip of his drink. "Ah, that's the good stuff. Anyways the first challenge will start soon so let's check in on the contestants."

The camera cuts to the dining hall, where most of the contestants are sitting at tables and eating. A frozen Johnny sits in the corner of the room. The nonfrozen contestants in the area all watch the shouting match between, Navarre and Dan. "You dare not only insult me a Luxuror but the Samurai as well! Apologize unclean one and beg forgiveness or I will show you the error of your ways." Navarre yells as he right-hand hovers over his gauntlet. Dan scoffs at the threat with a laugh. "You're threatening me, ha! I've dealt with more dangerous things than you!" Dan snaps back getting into a fighting stance.

A table away the Eds watch with only Double D showing concern. "Should we stop them?" Double D questions. "Is fighting even permitted on this show?"

Eddy shrugs. "Why do you care so much? If it is who cares and if it isn't well that's two fewer people to deal with."

"That may be so, but," Double D glances back at the two yelling at each other. "I'm worried for their own safety." Before Eddy could reply a blast of ice hits Dan freezing him in a block of ice. The Eds and most of the other contest stare in disbelief. "That's for being too loud," Lord Dominator says angrily. "And your next kid if you don't shut up." Navarre glares at Dominator but when she glares back he quietly finds a table and sits down, occasionally shooting glares at Dominator. "See the matter settled its self," Eddy says with a smile. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to fill my plate. "You coming, Ed? ED!" The third Ed boy looks up at Eddy. "What was that, Eddy?"

"Nothing," Eddy sighs walking off. Ed turns around starring at the table in the corner where Yashiro is performing fortune readings. At his table, Yashiro sits across from Mable, the later eagerly waiting for her fortune. Yashiro stares into his crystal ball humming to himself. "I see… I see uh… I see."

"What do you see?" Mable asks enthusiastically. "Is it a boy?"

"Yes, yes," Yashiro replies. "I see Uhh a boy. He seems about your age. You two seem to be holding hands and frolicking."

Mable gasps excitedly. "What else? What else?"

Yashiro stares into the crystal ball. "Hmmm, there's danger you're in severe danger."

"What?!" Mable asks, "What kind of danger?"

Yashiro nearly breaks into a smile but catches himself and reverts to a frown. "The spirits are uncertain. The only thing I can see is a large shadow looming over you." Yashiro leans back in his chair and smiles. He looks down back at his crystal ball. "Wait," he says shocked. "There's something else. Your… brother is trying to fight the shadow, but he's having trouble. He's… the shadow is controlling him!" Yashiro explains. "And that's all I can see."

Mable absorbs all this and laughs nervously. "Well, that was something. Uhh thanks, I guess." Mable gets up and rejoins her brother table. When she leaves Yashiro continues to stare into his crystal ball. The image transfixing him. Ed is the run to snap him out of his trance. "Could you do me next?" Ed asks a dopey grin on his face. Yashiro looks from Ed to his crystal ball and shakes his head. "Sorry, dude but I got to take a break. Yashiro gets up leaving his crystal ball behind.

Mable watches Yashiro go still thinking about the prediction he gave her. "Hey, Mable don't think about it too hard," Dipper says. "I bet he's just messing with you." Mable nods.

"I know I shouldn't put too much thought into it… but he looks really shaken by it. He must have seen something." Mabel replies. Steven passing by and hearing the conversation stops to reassure Mable. "As one of my Moms would say the future isn't set in stone. It's Uhh like a river. A river with multiple paths or something like that." He pauses for a moment then continues. "What I'm trying to say is the future can't really be seen. You control your own story."

"Thanks," Mable replies. "Uhh,"

"Steven," Steven answers.

"So, Steven do you want to join us?" Dipper asks.

"Sure," Steven replies. "Can my friend join us when she get's back." The Pine twins shrug. "Sure, why not,"

"Where is she anyway?" Steven shrugs. "She wanted to explore the ship alone," Steven answers, but that's all he can say before, Chris comes over the intercom.

"Attention all contestants, report to the top deck to start your first challenge."

"Well, maybe next time," Steven says standing up.

"Sure," the twins reply in unison.

Dipper, Mable, Steven, and the other contestants make their way to the top deck of the ship. Chris stands on a high stage, a red helicopter is behind him. A large muscular black man wearing an apron with a red stain over green Camo leans against the helicopter behind Chris. "Hello, all now before I explain the challenge I like to introduce the Camp Chef and my somewhat Co-host Chef Hatchet." Chef Hatchett gives a wave to the contestants then boards the helicopter.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way and you've all assembled I think it's time to start the first challenge-."

"Pardon me, but Chris," Edd interrupts raising his hand. "Some of our fellow contestants are still frozen in the dining room." Chris simply nods.

"I'll have the interns bring them up while I begin to explain the challenge," Chris explains

"Does it have to do with the island being so far away?" Eddy asks.

"Correct," Chris replies. "You see I really didn't have the money to afford the cruise so we rented it. The problem is that Drama island isn't exactly on the cruise's route so you're responsible for making it to the island, and your teammates.

"Drama Island?" Katz asks. "Is that honestly the best you could come up with?"

Chris just rolls his eyes. "I'm not being paid to give islands creative names. I'm paid to host the show. So segueing into explaining the challenge. When the challenge starts each team will choose one boat to use and try to get to the island as fast as possible. The team that arrives last will be eliminated."

"Eliminated?" Eddy questions. "The whole team?"

Chris nods. "Yup, the entire group will be gone no vote off or goodbye." The contestants all take a moment to absorb this information then Chris continues. "Now these boats will all have a few supplies on them. As well as a motor however if that motor works, your supplies and the condition of your boat will vary so choose wisely. The only constant on all boats are the two oars, a flare gun, and of course a harpoon, but only use the flare gun for emergencies. Now, let 's get this challenge started. I will be pulling names from this box. There, will be eight teams of three, and two teams of two. With that out of the way let's find out the first teams will be-."

"Uhh excuse me, Chris," Dib interrupts. "You mentioned a harpoon?"

"Yes, large head, a harpoon," Chris replies. "For things that need to be harpooned. Now, back to the teams," Chris pulls three slips of paper out of the box. "The first team will be Lord Dominator, Dan, and Bradley." Chris then continues to draw names like this until all ten teams are made: Team 2 Mat, Clover, Johnny. Team 3, Eddy, Yashiro, and P.I.X.A.L. Team 4 Elend, Sucy, and Giroro. Team 5, Claptrap, Dipper, and Dib. Team 6 Edd, Peridot, Gaz. Team 7 Navarre, Zim, Katz. Team 8 Undyne, Ed, Mable. Team 9, Diana and Keroro. Team 10 Mineta and Steven.

"So, we just have to reach the island?" Diana asks. "And the last team that reaches the island will be the one going home?"

"Welllllll not exactly," Chris answers. "While you need to reach the island with all the members of your team and your team's boat must also reach the finish line. Then there is also a bonus point you can earn. For example, if your team is fast but sets off a hazard you will lose some points. Overall don't worry about the point system. Just try to reach the island before anyone else. That's the rules pretty much and this challenge you can use whatever special abilities, powers, or whatever you have to reach the island."

As he explains, this Chris begins to slowly walk over to the helicopter. "Now, while I get some poor saps to move some ice sculptors you and your team have three minutes to devise a plan to reach the island." Each of the ten teams begin to discuss how they all plan on reaching the island. Although most teams discussions are quick seeing as their only option is to use the boats. The teams with powers and magic, however, start to form a plan.

Team 1

Bradley casually watches Chris leave and go and find some interns. "Hey, old man. You have a way to reach the island?" Lord Dominator asks. "Or am I going to have to carry this team?"

"I have my way to the island, and I think it will only work for me." Bradley answers. "You just take care of the boat and our frozen comrade. Seeing as though it is your fault he's frozen. Dominator glares at Bradley, "That loudmouth deserved to be frozen." Dominator says

Bradly smiles. "I'm sure he did. Now if you'll excuse me." Bradly begins to walk away from his team. "Hey, where are you going?"

"The restroom," Bradly calls back without turning around.

"Old people," Dominator says with a shake of her head. to his back.

Team 4

Giroro looks both Elend and Sucy up and down. "So, what do I have to work with? What are your strengths?"

"I can make it to the island by myself if that's what you mean," Sucy replies. "I as well. Have a way to reach the island." Elend added. "Do you have a way to reach the island?" Giroro nods.

"I, of course, can make it to the island on my own." Giroro answers. "So, the real question," Elend starts. "Is what do we do with the boat?"

"I can take care of it," Sucy answers.

"Well, that settles it then," Elend says. "Let's not come in lasts then right.

Team 6

"These boats are all in terrible condition," Edd observes. Peridot nods in agreement. "If only Lapis were here she could pick the boat up with water and we could win instantly." Peridot sighs.

Edd looks around. "If only we had more time and more materials. We could make a better boat. Or maybe something faster." Edd chimes in. Peridot rubs her chin. "Well, why don't we?" Peridot asks. "Pardon?" Double D asks.

"We build something," Peridot explains. "We find parts then build a thing out of it. I will take point while you can be my assistant."

"Or, we can work as partners," Edd says. Peridot is about to object but then decides to nod in agreement. "Sure," She agrees. Peridot and Edd look at Gaz. "Do you want to help?" Peridot asks.

"No," Gaz says flatly.

"Cheerful," Double D mutters to himself.

Team 7

For the fifth time in two minutes, Katz rolls his eyes. "Will you two shut up," Katz begs. Navarre and Zim ignore Katz and continue to argue. "As an irken elite, I will be taking charge of this mission!" Zim yells.

"I will not take orders from some ugly green thing." Navarre snaps back. "I am a-"

"IRKEN! IRKEN! I AM AN IRKEN! ELITE!" Zim screams back. Katz sighs and rolls his eyes again. "Why don't we just not choose a leader and instead think of a way to the island," Katz suggests. Navarre and Zim both ignore, Katz's suggestion as their argument only increases.

Team 9

"I can handle the boat," Diana states. "Do you need help getting to the island?" She eyes Keroro. "Do you have any powers?"

Keroro smirks. "I can do nearly anything with the help of the Kero Ball. I can enslave whole nations, send fire raining from the skies."

"Well that will be useful," Diana admits

"I can even create Gundam models and build Gundam models instantly." Keroro continues. At the mention of Gundam models Diana's interest in the Kero ball fall quickly. "Did you bring this Kero ball."

"Well uhh," Keroro starts to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot to pack it." At this, all of Diana's interest disappear completely and she shakes her head. "Do you have any other ways to reach the island."

"Kero, Kero silly pekaponian female, I will swim there." Diana looks at Keroro skeptically.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "The island is far off. Will you be okay?" asks Diana.

Keroro nods. "Kero Kero. We Keronians are great swimmers."

"Well that's you settled, I have my own way to reach the island," Diana says. " Are you sure you can handle yourself without my help?"

Again, Keroro nods. "Sure can,"

"Well, then we should have no trouble making it to the island."

Four unfortunate interns manage to move the Dan and Johnny statues from the dining hall. Chris walks behind them barely suppressing a laugh. He checks his watch checking his watch and walks briskly to the helicopter and stage. As he approaches the stage, Chris grabs an airhorn and megaphone. He blasts the airhorn getting everyone's attention. "Well everyone time is up. The challenge starts-" Chris rushes to the helicopter. He then hops in and the helicopter takes off. When the helicopter hovers high above the contestants Chris sticks his head out of the copter. "Now!" The helicopter moves off toward the island. The contestants watch it go for a brief moment then they begin to spring into action.

Lord Dominator is the first to act. First, she freezes the entire deck of the ship then makes a B-line for Dan and grabs him. She then slides to the edge of the ship. She fires off three freezing shots as she jumps over the side of the ship. Before Dominator hits the water, however, she blasts it with her ice powers creating an ice platform for herself. Her land was less than smooth but the ice platform holds up. "That old dude better be at the island. Lord D curses as she holds the Dansicle under one arm while firing an ice blast with the left. An ice path slowly begins to form in front of her. "See you later losers!" Dominator calls to the contestants that are still on the boat. A few of the contestants watch her leave not wanting to leave and get attacked. Sucy isn't one of them. She moves towards the boat carefully keeping her balance on the frozen floor. She quickly reaches the boat, grabs a small bottle from her cloak, and pours the contents onto the boat. The boat starts to shrink rapidly until it becomes pocket size. Sucy catches it and places in her pocket. She then pulls out her wand. Saying, "Metamorphie Faciesse!" In an instant, Sucy turns into a small fish and falls into the water.

Diana is the next to act choosing a boat at random, she quickly pulls out her wand and cast a spell at it. "Tia Freyre." At first, nothing happens but then the boat starts to float, Diana hops in and looks over at her team who are still standing around. "Will you two move it already," Diana commands. Her words act as motivation for not only her team but the rest of the teams as well. The other teams begin to rush for their own boats.

The other contestants with magical powers start to use them as well. = Navarre taps his gauntlet and a large bird-like creature appears. The creature is not very big, it just a medium size animal with wings and talons. The contestants near the Griffin and Navarre step back. "Hear me, Griffin, carry me to that island over there!" Navarre orders. The Griffin turns its hawk-like head to the distant island. It caws in response then digs it claws it Navarre's clothing it then lifts off. Flying toward the island. Zim activates his Pak legs. Four long metal legs come out of his backpack. When the metal legs fully extend Zim uses them to hop off the boat. While Giroro leaps into the ocean. Elend steel-pushes off the railing, soaring toward the island. Claptrap and Keroro both reach the boat and board it. Diana waste no time in navigating the boat to the island.

Ed watches all of this happen a giant smile on his face. "Wow, that was so cool!" Ed cheers while watching the display. Undyne gently shoves him. "Yea, yea magic is neat, but we gotta move." They quickly rush to a boat slipping and sliding all the way. The other non-magic teams all besides Peridot's team attempt to reach a boat as well. Some with little success, Mat, and Clover desperately try to push the Johnnysicle to the edge of the boat while. Eddy and Yashiro slip and slide all over the deck. Team 10 are the first to get a boat. They quickly lower the boat into the water and try and start the engine. The other teams are also getting their footing and are reaching the boats. After a great deal of effort, mostly on Mat's part, team 2 finally manage and push the Johnnysicle to a boat. They load him in and quickly try and lower the boat to the ocean.

Eventually, the only ones left on the cruise ship are Peridot's team and Katz. Edd stares at the magic users shaking. "What have I gotten myself into." He mutters to himself. "Hey," Peridot says snapping her fingers. "What should we build?" Edd shakes his head. "Hmm, it might be easier to fix the boat than to build something else. The only question is what where we can find anything to build."

Peridot smiles smugly. "I think I know a place, Follow me,"

On the helicopter, Chris watches over the contestants as they reach their boats and the challenge truly starts. "Huh, I guess I should have just put a no-powers rule into effect. Most of the powers people are already near the island. Well, at least I know what I'm really working with. Chef let's go to the island."

"So, this was a test to see what kind of powers everyone had," Bradly observes from the back seat. Both Chris and Chef turn around startled. "What the when did you get here?" Chris asks as Chef tries to stabilize the helicopter. Bradley just shrugs. "Before you took off I slipped aboard."

"But how?" Chef asks. "I didn't even see you come in."

"Then you should probably pay better attention." Bradley comments.

"He's got you there," Chris chuckles. "Now let's head to the island." Chef grumbles but nods. He pilots the helicopter towards the island.

"What do we do with a Drunken Sailor? What do we do with a drunken sailor?" Claptrap sings in an incredibly off key. "What do we do-"

"I don't mean to sound rude," Dib interrupts "but could you please stop singing and help with the engine."

"Or just keep an eye out for hazards like I'm doing," Dipper adds. Dib messes with the engine while Dipper uses binoculars to keep an eye out for the other teams and the hazards. Claptrap goes to help Dib with the engine. "It looks like no one in a boat has passed or even reached that Dominator yet," Dipper observes. "And team 2 looks like they're trying to catch up." Dib taps the engine lightly with an oar.

"Anything in that bag that would be useful?" He asks. Dipper looks through the bag one more time. "Nope, besides the flare gun and these binoculars there's this empty water bottle." Dipper checks the bag a third time but still finds nothing. "So, what do you think the hazards will be?" Dipper asks as he peers over the side of the boat. Dib pauses his inspection of the engine and thinks it over. "Humm, maybe Chris has some hidden rocks in our way." Dib guesses.

"Or maybe a robot boat will try and hit us? Or zombie sharks?" Claptrap adds. "But I don't think we will be facing any obstacles if we can't fix this boat."

"Fair p-" Dipper starts but team 2's boat roaring past them drowns out what he is going to say. The duo watches as the boat passes them zooming off toward the island. Dipper stands up and looks at the engine. "We need to get that thing working."

"Yea, but how? I dealt with alien technologies before, but this engine seems to not want to work."

"Alien technologies?" Dipper asks.

"Yes, well I-" Dib shakes himself. "Now's not really the time."

"Right," Dipper agrees.

"So, I thought about it." Claptrap says breaking his temporary silence. "How about we just hit it really really hard?" Dib and Dipper shrug and proceeds to hit the engine with the oar. Dipper then joins in with the other oar. After a few more hits the engine starts to work again. "Now then let's catch up," Dipper suggests.

"And I will sing us a song to lift our spirits." Claptrap says and continues to sing. Dipper and Dib sigh but decide to let Claptrap have this.

In the middle of the ocean, on her ice platform Dominator takes a break. She is only halfway across to the island. Dominator looks back toward the cruise ship and her completion. The others are still behind her the only close one being Navarre and Zim. She allows herself a smile and a brief break. She crafts an ice chair with her power and takes a moment to relax. A few minutes later a strange grunting noise snaps her out of her relaxation. She opens her ice and looks around for the source of the noise, which is Dan. He grunts and shakes trying to tell her something. Dominator unfreezes Dan, asking. "What is it? I was trying to relax." Dan shivering and on hands and knees points behind Dominator that. Dominator whips around seeing Navarre's creature drop him om the ice platform. "Blasted creature," Navarre curses. "Couldn't even take me to the island. He looks up from dusting himself off to see Dominator. "Oh," is all he says before Dominator blasts him with ice. The ice freezes him before he can reach his gauntlet. "Well that was very anticlimactic," Dominator mutters disappointed, "I was hoping for a fight." Just then poorly aimed laser beams hit around Dan and Dominator. "Now what," Dan asks. "Fooools!" Zim shouts as his top two robotic Pak legs fire off laser fire from their ends. The shots are still missing but are getting closer. Dan takes the opportunity to hide behind Dominator. "You cannot imprison my teammate in ice for it affects me. ZIM! And I will not have you ruin ZIM's chances for victory."

"Will you shut up," growls Dominator as she attempts to blast Zim with here ice attacks. Zim avoids the blast and continues to fire off his lasers. This time his aim is better, and Dominator must power up her armor fully to protect herself. "Ha, Zim has dealt the first blow. Foolish female! Surrender to, ZIM!" Dominator just growls and attempts to blast him again this time with her lava powers. Zim avoids these shots as well and fires off his lasers as a counterattack. Dominator tanks the hits with her armor. Using his Pak legs, Zim hops onto the ice platform behind Dominator and grabs Dan with his Pak legs. He then tosses Dan into the ocean and strikes at Dominator's back before she can react. Unfortunately, for Zim Dominator is faster and blast him with her Ice attack, freezing him in place. She smiles and throws him beside the Navarre-sicle and blast them freezing into a giant icicle. She admires her work for a moment before Dan starts shouting "Hey help me!" She looks around finally spotting Dan flailing around in the water a bit off.

She shoots an ice beam in front of Dan giving him a place to crawl onto. He does so, coughing up water. Dan looks around. "Where the annoying guy go?" Dominator points a finger at the iceberg behind her. "Taken care of," She says as she creates an ice path to Dan's platform to her. Dan rejoins her on the ice platform staring at the two stuck in the ice. Dan smiles and laughs at the two. "Ha serves both of them." Dominator joins Dan's mocking both ignorant of the things swimming beneath them or the eagle soaring above them. They both notice Elend land on the ice platform near them, he nods at them and steel-pushes away. Dominator fires an ice attack after him, but it misses. "Dang it," Dominator curses as she continues to create an ice path.

Once the helicopter lands, Bradly and Chris walk toward the beach, Chris glancing at Bradly from the corners of his eyes. When they reach the beach, they see that Elend is the only one there. "Congratulations you two, you are the first to reach the island. Now kick back and wait for your team to arrive." Chris looks out to the ocean. "Hmmm, almost time for phase two." He says to himself. Chris walks to a nearby beach chair and plops down. Beside his chair a small table with binoculars, a walkie-talkie, and a drink sitting on top of it. The trio on the beach then spot an eagle slowly fly and land on the beach in front of him. Then in an instant, it transforms into Diana. "Well uh congratulations you three," Chris says. "You all are the first to arrive which means absolutely nothing unless your team shows up."

"Well, how long should that take?" Elend asks.

Chris just shrugs. "A minute an hour who can really say."

"So, what are we supposed to do until then?" Diana asks.

Again, Chris shrugs. "Well, you three there's food and in the mess hall so you can watch your teammates and others. The mess hall is that big building that a ways." Chris points. "Or stay here and wait till your team comes your choice." Chris then leans back in his chair and relaxes. Diana heads for the mess hall, and after a few minutes of waiting, Elend goes to join her. Bradly takes this time to walk along the beach.

Back on the cruise ship, Peridot's team puts the finishing touches on their boat while Katz glares at them. Edd and Peridot work on the boat, while Gaz sits in a beach chair playing her GameSlave. "Well that might be everything we can do," Edd observes as he wipes his forehead. "I have to say that this was easier than I thought it would be." Peridot nods. "Yes, those tools I found really were helpful weren't they. Let's lower it, come on Gaz." Grumbling Gaz gets up to join them, Katz looks from the group to their boat. He sighs and walks over to him. "I realize we're all on opposite teams, but how about taking me to the island with you? I can make it worth your while." He offers.

"No," Gaz says flatly as she boards the boat. Katz keeps a straight face and tries again. "What do you two think? I'm sure you two will see reason. Once I arrive on the island I will help you out in any way possible. Peridot looks Katz up and down, then turns back to make sure the boat' motor is ready. "No." Edd is a bit more hesitant. "I don't see why not." He says. Katz smiles and is about to reply but Edd continues. "But it appears I'm outvoted sorry." Edd rubs the back of his neck and turns back to his work. Anger flashes across Katz's face, but he quickly suppresses it. "Now be reasonable you two," Katz pleads. "No, now stop asking," Gaz demands. Peridot and Edd work to lower the boat while Gaz plays her game. Katz continues to glare them all the while.

Once in the water, Peridot starts the motor the boat zips through the water quickly making up for lost time. Katz watches them go already planning his revenge on each person on the boat. "But first," He says turning to one of the only remaining boats. "I need to get off this boat.

Back at the beach, Chris watches as Giroro proudly emerges from the water. He sits down to casually catching his breath, Next comes Keroro crawling from the waves and painting like mad. "Ha," he mocks. "I beat… beat.." Keroro collapses face first on the beach beside Giroro. Giroro shakes his head. "Pathetic," he says getting up. "A true warrior would have made the trip no sweat." Giroro starts to walk toward Chris while Keroro can only crawl forward slowly. Giroro reaches Chris first and again shakes his head at Keroro. "Mess hall or wait here," Chris tells Giroro. Giroro nods and walks off. Keroro slowly makes progress to reach Chris.

As he finally reaches Chris, a small purple fish washes ashore. With a poof, Sucy turns herself human again. "Congratulations," Chris says as Sucy walks up." You and your team are now in second place."

"Who's made it first?"

Chris points to Keroro. "Him and his team made it first. Your teammates are in the mess hall." Chris informs. Sucy nods and walks off.

"Well, I guess it's about time for the next part." Chris reaches for a walkie-talkie and holds down the button. "Alright Chef get the helicopter in the air," He says. "Its time to start phase 2." Chris releases the button then hears Chef's response. "Roger, getting 'er up now." A moment later the helicopter passes overhead. Chris watches it go then pulls a single remote from his pocket. "Time to start the fireworks," he says as he presses the button. Chris stretches out and pulls out his phone. He smiles evilly. Before he can start however he spots Dominator and Dan running along Dominator's ice path. Dominator is the first to reach the beach Dan close behind. "And we have our third complete team," Chris says as they walk up. "Go to the mess hall or stay here," Chris says turning his attention back to his phone. Both Dominator and Dan decide to head to the mess hall.

Out at sea Mable's team is the closest boat team to the beach. Their engine stopping forces the team to row. Undyne and Ed row while Mable keeps an eye out for danger. "All's clear so far," Mable reports. "We're going to need to avoid that ice up ahead, though."

"And the other teams?" Undyne asks.

Mable turns around and scans the area behind her. "Nope, nothing wait," Walking to the end of the small boat Mable squints at something in the water. When she notices the object is moving towards them at incredible speed, she lets out a yelp and stumbles backward. Both Undyne and Ed stop rowing and approach the back of the boat. "What is it?" Undyne asks grabbing the harpoon. Coming closer and closer is a dark grey shark fin. The shark raises above the waves revealing itself. It's completely made of dark grey metal and its mouth is made up of rows and rows of teeth. "Shark!" Ed yells the obvious. Then the shark slowly dives under the water. The trio look around trying to spot any glimpse of the shark. "Ed you and Mable start rowing," Undyne orders. Ed and Mable waste no time in picking up the oars and starting to Undyne keeps her eye out for the shark.

Just when the team is starting to relax, the ship gets hit from under the water. "It's under us!" Mable exclaims. The shark continues to ram them repeatedly. Undyne tightens her grip on the harpoon. "Screw this," she curses as the shark rams them again. She moves to where the shark's next hit should come from and waits. When the shark rams again, Undyne stabs her harpoon through the boat hitting the shark. "Ha, got ya," she laughs triumphantly. The shark attacks stop and the team celebrates.

"Just like in the movie Mecha Sharks strike again," Ed says in amazement. "That was a classic."

"Not really relevant but sounds cool," Undyne says trying to be supportive. "Now get us out of here."

From his position in the helicopter, Chef gets a decent view of the contestants and their struggles. It isn't perfect a lot of the action is hard to see when you're piloting a helicopter, but Chef is enjoying himself. Currently, he's watching as team 2 attempts to fight off a shark. They're close to the island already, but that shark attack might set them back. Chef then notices a flare being sent up. He maneuvers the helicopter to go rescue the team. When he reaches the Yashiro is the first up the ladder, Pixel, and Eddy coming next. When the team is all in Chef heads back to the island. Eddy and Pixel glare at Yashiro who just has his head down. "Look, guys, I'm sorry. I just lost my cool and lost our harpoon. Happens to the best of us. Right?" The other two remain silent continuing their glares. Yashiro then attempts to strike up a conversation with Chef. "Isn't this a bit extreme?" Yashiro asks.

Chef shrugs. "A lot tamer than his original plan. Dynamite and real sharks. I wanted to trap you all on the ship then sink it."

"Oh," Yashiro replies. He then falls silent as the helicopter flies over the rest of the contestants heading for the island.

After a long time, frozen Zim finally breaks free from the ice. He quickly scans the area searching for Dominator. However, Dominator, her ice path, and Dan are gone. "Curse you DOMINATOR!" Zim screams "CURSE YOU!" Zim then begins to fire his lasers indiscriminately as he unleashes his anger. After cooling down, Zim notices Navarre still frozen in ice. Grudgingly Zim thaws him. Once free Navarre wastes no time in complaining, about being frozen, which causes Zim to complain about Navarre's complaining. The two then to get into another shouting match, they would likely continue to argue if a boat didn't pass them. The two quickly get their act together, Navarre summons his griffin and Zim activates his Pak legs.

Zim jumps off the ice he is standing on and moves continue to catch up to the boat. When he's close enough to the boat, he sees that its Gaz's team. He laughs manically and fires off two well shots, one targeting their boat's engine and the other aiming at the side of the boat, both hit. "Hahahha, foolish earth beings this is what you get for trying to compete against ZIM!" Zim watches as the boat sinks. He begins to laugh maniacally as he passes them and makes it to the island when he turns around however he sees that the water around the isn't even that deep. Zim glares at them and rushes to Chris.

As he approaches Chris, Zim then notices a boats sitting on the beach, this only fuels his anger even more "Who came before Zim!" Zim yells as he walks up to Chris, his Pak legs retracing back into his Pak Chris looks up from his phone. "A lot of people, you're like the twelfth maybe thirteenth. I've stopped caring to be honest. Oh, look your other teammate." Chris points to Navarre as he lands on the beach. "But where is your third member?" Zim tilts his head and thinks. "Where is the other member of our team?" Zim asks Navarre as he walks up. Navarre shrugs. "How am I supposed to know, out there I suppose." Navarre gestures to the ocean behind him.

"Well if you want to pass this challenge," Chris says turning back to his phone. "He needs to be here." Both Navarre and Zim groan simultaneously. "I will use my Griffin to search part of the ocean from here to the boat, you can search the other half."

"Zim takes no orders from a human, Zim will search the ocean as much as Zim wants," Zim growls. "I would rather not enter the evil liquid again bit if it will get me closer to winning this stupid game. I will do it." As he begins to walk above the water, he spots Gaz's team arriving at the beach, dragging their boat behind them. He glares at them but turns his attention to his search. Behind him, Zim can here the other person summoning his bird creature to help in the search.

"We're taking on water cap'n," Claptrap says in a terrible pirate accent. "We know Claptrap, we know," Dib says as he desperately tries and gets the engine working again. A small puddle is already forming in the boat and Dipper tries to desperately to bail the water out, to no avail. Then two mechanical sharks swim up and start ramming the ship creating more and more cracks. We need to get out of here," Dipper replies. "If the sharks reach us we're going to lose." Claptrap pulls out the flare gun. "We can use this." Dib and Dipper share a look. "Maybe," Dib begins but then notices how much water is in the boat. "Fine, go ahead." Claptrap fires the flare, and a minute later Chef arrives.

A ladder is let down and the trio quickly climbs it as their boat sinks beneath the waves. "That was a close one," Claptrap observes. "We would become uh. What would we become?" Chef shrugs. "If caught by the sharks you would instantly leave," Chef informs.

"Good, thing we weren't caught," Dipper says with relief. The helicopter then heads to the island to drop off the trio on the island. Before it goes far, however, Chef spots another flare going up. "Oh wait," Chef says piloting the craft toward the flare. When he reaches the location, he instructs Dib to let down the ladder. When the ladder is down the contestant climbs up, its Katz. He looks at them with hostility. "Thanks for taking your time," he mocks as he takes a seat. Chef shrugs. "I could just push you out right now."

"Point," Katz sighs. The helicopter ride continues in silence as it draws closer and closer to the island. Once the helicopter is above the island, Chef presses a button on his headset and starts to speak into it. "Hey, Chris got some more, coming in. Team 5 and that red cat guy." Chef then begins to land the helicopter.

Meanwhile, on team 10's boat near the island, Mineta and Steven desperately try and keep their boat above the water. Mineta uses his hair to try and plug the holes of the boat and keep the boat stable while Steven uses his shield to keep the mechanical sharks at bay. "I don't think the boat can take much more of this," Mineta exclaims as he tries to stop another leak. "We're running out of boat!" Steven looks to the island. We're so close. Do you think we can swim for it?" He asks. As if in answer three shark fins emerge from the water and begin to circle the boat. "I've got an idea, Mineta stands close to me and take some deep breaths." Steven orders. Mineta gives Steven a questioning look but decides to do as Steven request. Once Mineta is close enough Steven activates his bubble. A pink bubble forms around the duo and as their boat sinks so does the bubble and its occupants. "This is incredible," Mineta gasps. "Amazing, if I had this kind of quirk, I would be so popular."

"Your uh Quirk is cool too Mineta," Steven says. "If it weren't for your sticky hair we wouldn't make it this far." Mineta just shakes his head and starts to feel around the bubble in sheer amazement. "We should get moving," Steven suggests. Mineta nods still marveling at the ocean around him. "Alright, start pushing," Steven says as he pushes in the direction of the island with Mineta joining in. The mechanical sharks follow them circling around the bubble. The duo try to pay them no mind as they press on to the beach. After the bubble is close to the beach the sharks swim away, leaving the duo alone. After a bit more pushing, the group finally resurfaces on the beach. Steven releases his bubble, and the group all take huge gulps of air. Along the beach, there are three boats and A frozen Johnny. Steven and Mineta walk up to Chris.

Once Chris notices them, he sets down his phone. "Congratulations," he cheers. "You are the last team to arrive. Go on to the mess-" Chris cuts himself off and puts up a finger. He listens to his radio and nods. When the call ends he puts the radio back on the small table beside him. "Good news, pompadour Chef just picked up your teammate," Chris explains.

"Excellent," Navarre says standing up. "Wouldn't that mean I'm ahead of this lot since I arrived first?"

"Nope," Chris replies calmly. "You are still missing two people from your team. When Katz arrives you will still be missing one person. So, your team is in the last place." Team 10 then quickly leave the beach as Navarre gets to arguing with Chris. As they arrive at the mess hall, they run into team 5 trying to help Claptrap up the steps into the mess hall. The two teams greet each other and as Steven and Mineta attempt to help Claptrap get up, Katz just walks up steps ignoring them.

Once they successfully help Claptrap up, he thanks them and they all enter the mess hall. Once inside Katz immediately finds a corner to skulk in, separate ways, Dipper goes to find Mable while Dib just sits by his sister. Steven goes to find Peridot inviting Mineta to join him.

The contestants in the mess hall chat amongst themselves for awhile then in an overdramatic fashion Chris pushes open the doors to the mess hall, Zim, Navarre, and Chef following behind him. "Welcome contestants. To the mess hall, this is the place you all will be eating for the remainder of your time here." Chris explains as he paces about. "Now about your first challenge the winners would be the people who managed to bring their whole team to the beach and their boat. So the first team to do that would be-" Chris cuts himself off as Diana and Sucy both enlarge their team's boats in the middle of the mess hall. "Great, what was that for?" Chris asks. "To show I brought our teams boat," Diana replies. Sucy nods. "You didn't mention it at the beach so I forgot."

"Well, allow me to finish my sentence," Chris says. "Now as I was saying the winners would be the people who followed the rules and made it here first but none of the rules really mattered. This challenge wasn't an elimination challenge." Chris answers. Several of the contestants gasp. And there is a collective cry of, "What!?" or "Huh!?"

Chris smiles at their confusion. "Well, you see the only thing that mattered was reaching the island. So, no elimination this round. But to make this next challenge not entirely pointless the winners will get a reward while the losers will receive a penalty next challenge." There was still a bit of grumbling mostly from Navarre's team. "Now that that's taken care of its time for something you've all be waiting for teams." The contestants perk up at the mention of the teams. "Now, the teams like I said will be based on how you did in this challenge, so if I call your name please come and stand to my right." Chris pulls out a list and begins to read the names off Team, 3,4,7,8, and 10 or P.I.X.A.L, Eddy, Yashiro, Ed, Mable, Undyne, Elend, Giroro, Sucy, Mineta, Steven, Katz, Navarre, and Zim." The contestants that Chris calls all get up and move to Chris' right. "You all will be the Stinging Bees while everyone sitting right now will be the Biting Ants," Chris continues. "Now, if everyone will follow me so I can show you the place you will be staying."

Chris then leads the two teams out of the mess hall and towards the four cabins. As they walk along, Chris points to the outhouse. "That is the confessional, go in there if you feel like telling the world your secrets or thoughts or whatever just don't use it as an actual bathroom. You'll get the wrong kind of fame that way." The group eventually reaches the four cabins. "So, each team has two cabins," Chris explains. "One for the boys and one for the girls. The cabins are not co-ed. So, no funny business understands." Chris looks at Mineta as he says this. "That goes for showers and bathrooms as well. Understand." The contestants all nod. Chris then looks at Mineta. "Mineta,"

Mineta looks around, "What I said it wouldn't."

Chris gives Mineta a doubtful look but continues. The bathrooms and showers are that away and all your luggage will be here in the evening. Your first official challenge won't be until tomorrow so until then be free and relax. Get some sleep or explore the island, whatever."

As the contestants all start to move away to either look around the cabins, go back to the mess hall or explore the island, Chris turns to the camera. "Well the first episode is over and done with and the teams have all formed. What exciting challenges wait for the contestants? What alliances will form? Who will be the first to actually go home? Find out next time on Total Drama Crossover Island!

Results

1st Team 9: Diana and Keroro

2nd Team 4: Elend, Giroro, Sucy

3rd Team 1: Bradly, Dan, Lord Dominator

4th Team 8: Ed, Mable, Undyne

5th Team 6: Edd, Gaz, Peridot

6th Team 3: Eddy, Pixel, Yashiro

7th Team 2: Clover, Johnny, Mat

8th Team 10: Mineta and Steven

9th Team 5: Claptrap, Dib, Dipper

10th Team 7: Katz, Navarre, Zim

Teams

Stinging Bees

Elend

Ed

Eddy

Giroro

Katz

Mable

Mineta

Navarre

Pixel

Steven

Sucy

Undyne

Yashiro

Zim

Biting Ants

Bradley

Claptrap

Clover

Dan

Diana

Dib

Dipper

Edd

Gaz

Johnny B.

Keroro

Lord Dominator

Mat

Peridot

Author's Note: I'm hoping to have the next chapter out in about 2 weeks time. Your thoughts on this chapter or the cast would be appreciated as well as reviews or criticism. Until next time have a great life.


	4. Ch,3 Episode 2 Beach of a Day

TDCI Ch. 3 Episode 2 Beach of a Day

Chris walks along the dock trying to open a small square package. He notices the camera, smiles, and begins to speak. " Hello, and welcome everyone to the next episode of Total Drama Crossover Island. Last time our contestants had to make it to the island, some used magic, others just swam, and some poor saps had to use the cheap boats. One way or another the contestants reached the island. That's when I revealed that the challenge was ultimately pointless. Now they're all sitting and just waiting around for the next challenge. What is this challenge you may ask? And who will be the first to leave? Well, all those questions and more will be answered right now on today's Total Drama Crossover Island!"

It is about late morning and most of the contestants are still in their beds asleep, while there is a small group of early risers in the mess hall. The Eds are among the latter group; they are sitting together at the Stinging Bees table. The few contestants that are also in the mess hall give the Eds strange or angry looks, which the Eds all miss. Edd sits across from the other two Eds, his head in his hands. Both he and Eddy lightly pick at their food, a strange brown mush, while Ed devours his food. Eddy is the first to speak breaking the silence between the three. "So, we didn't make it on the same team. Who cares? We just stay in the game to the merge and we'll be set until the final three."

"At least one of us is confident," Edd says with a sigh and shakes his head. "Eddy, do you realize how difficult and unlikely it is to reach the merge, much less the final three?

Eddy shrugs. "Sockhead you just need to relax, it might be unlikely, but so is half the stuff that happens to us. So, we got to have some kind of luck, as for difficulty." He shrugs again. "We can deal with that as it happens."

"Yea," Ed adds through a mouthful of food. "We can win this in my comics the underdogs always win and beat the monsters."

Edd smiles, "I wish I shared your optimism my friends, but I don't think I can last long in this competition, especially with all the magic powers people have and the just the other weird stuff." At this Eddy just laughs. "Listen, Double D if all these guys have superpowers or whatever they will be gunning for the other super-powered dudes and not us normal people." Eddy points out. Edd considers this and cheers up slightly. "You know Eddy, I think you may be right."

"Of course, I'm right," Eddy says tapping his forehead. "You're not the only one with a brain." Edd is about to reply when the Mess Hall doors swing open and Chris walks in looking smug. He walks into the center of the room a smirk on his face. A moment later other contestants walk in rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Edd starts to notice as more of the contestants walk in and sit at their respective tables. He gets up and hurries to his own table, hoping no one notices him or where he was sitting. Once everyone is in the mess hall and sitting with their respective teams Chris begins to talk. "Good morning contestants, I hope you all slept well because I have two announcements. First, can anyone tell me what this is?" Chris pulls out a small black rectangle that has several small buttons and a few nobs on it. When some of the contestants recognize the object, they groan. "You interrupted my beauty sleep for that," Johnny grumbles. "A stupid remote? I need all the rest I can get if I'm going to be looking this good." Johnny flexes his muscles then strikes a pose. The Biting Ants groan at Johnny's outburst while Chris' smirk grows even bigger. "Yes, this may look like a regular remote control for a T.V, but it isn't this is an incredibly special remote. You see thanks to some science mumbo jumbo this is an interdimensional remote able to teleport things from one dimension to another. This little baby is the reason most of you are here now, and more importantly, this will keep some of you super power guys in check." A few of the contestants start to laugh at that. "Yea right," Dan mocks. "Your stupid remote can't do anything."

Chris presses a button on the remote while aiming at Dan. "Well if your volunteering, to test it here you go." In one instant, Dan is sitting in the mess hall and the next he's gone. Everyone in the mess hall gasps. Questions of where did he go or what happen fill the room. After basking in the confusion for a few seconds Chris points the remote at the empty seat where Dan was and presses a different button. Dan returns completely shivering and icicles forming on his hair. "Now do you believe me," Chris says. Most of the contestants just nod in agreement, while a few looks at the remote with interest.

Confess Cam

Katz: Now that is interesting if I had that, I wouldn't even need to be on this ridiculous game show.

Confess Cam off

Chris paces the mess hall watching everyone's reaction to the remote. "And don't even think of stealing this bad boy," Chris turns and looks at Katz then Bradly, and finally Dominator. "I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say bad things will happen." Chris lets the contestants absorb this new information. " Well now time for announcement 2, it's challenge time. Follow me if you will." Chris then walks out of the mess hall, the contestants all get up and follow him.

Chris leads the group to the beach. When they arrive the group notices the beach has been split into two sections. One section has the colors of the Stinging Bees while the other the color of the Biting Ants. "This is our first challenge?" Peridot asks. "Playing in the sand?"

"Not exactly," Chris explains. "This is only a section of the challenge. You see this challenge will be divided into three parts." Chris makes a small pause then continues. "The first group is in this section, they are the diggers. Their job is simple, five of your team members will dig for eight parts of a statue buried somewhere on the beach. Once a piece is found the digger will then give their piece to one of your team's runners. The Runners job is obvious, you will take the piece they were given and a pass it on to the next group the builders while trying to avoid various traps and hazards. Any questions so far?" A few hands go up. "That isn't about why runners aren't called deliverers. Some hands go down. "Alright then," ignoring the hands that are up, Chris continues. "The builders have an easy job they build the statue as parts come in."

Chris pauses to catch his breath then continues. "Now, for some additional rules, Diggers must stay in their team's zone, but they can throw things at the other team. Runners and builders, your area depends on your team. The Biting Ants will go right while Stinging Bees will go left. The builders' location will be obvious. Oh, and you can't help anyone from a different group. A runner can't help dig or build and a Builder can't help a runner, And lastly, Runners must deliver their own piece to the Builder. You can't just deliver someone else's piece. That will just about do it." Chris looks at the contestants and sighs. "Fine what's your questions?".

"Will this be a powers challenge?" She asks. Chris nods. "Yep, if you have a power you can use it. Next."

"How many Runners will there be?" Elend asks. "And, will we get to choose are people?"

"Eight and nope, I will choose," Chris answers. "Anything else?" No one else raises their hand, Chris then claps his hands and an unpaid intern runs up with two small boxes.

"I will now begin to select names for the different positions," Chris informs. "First the Biting Ants, their diggers will be, Mat, Clover, Peridot, Dan, and Keroro. Their runners will be Diana, Dipper, Lord Dominator, Gaz, Bradly, Dib, Edd and lastly Claptrap which leaves Johnny B. as the Builder."

"Now for the Stinging Bees," Chris continues, Their Diggers will be Eddy, Yashiro, Giroro, Undyne, and Elend. Their Runners will be Navarre, Sucy, Ed, Mineta, Pixel, Steven, Mable, and Zim. Lastly, Katz is the team's Builder. Now, runners decide whether you want to go in ascending or descending order." The two groups of runners talk briefly about which order they should go in after a moment, they all have their answer. "We will go in ascending," Edd answers.

"We're going in descending order," Pixel answers.

"So, that means the Biting Ants will start Lord Dominator to Bradly in ascending order."

"Why would my name be Lord Dominator and not just Dominator?" The only answer Chris gives is the shrug of his shoulders. "Then the Stinging Bees will go Ed to Zim in descending order. Well with all that out of the way, let's start the challenge," Chris pulls out the remote. "You two will be going to your position," Chris informs and zaps Katz and Johnny.

"Oh, and before I forget Team 9's reward." Chris claps his hands again and the same unpaid intern returns with five shovels. The intern hands them out the to Biting Ants. "While the losers, on the Stinging Bees your punishment is that your Diggers will sit out for five minutes." There's grumbling from the Stinging Bees, but no one raises an objection "Alright, get to your positions." Everyone besides the Diggers on the Stinging Bees move to their starting place Chris pills out a starter's pistol. He fires it with a large crack. The Biting Ants Diggers quickly begin their work.

They spread out and start digging, and with the help of the shovels, someone quickly finds a piece. "I found a foot an uhh foot?" Mat announces. He holds up a gold-colored plastic foot. "Is this what here looking for?"

"It sure is," Chris answers. Mat nods and hands the foot over to dominator. She takes it and runs off. Dan is the next to uncover an object he holds it up, sniffs it, and immediately tosses it away. "Was that a bag of trash?"

"It sure was and there are other surprises waiting for you in the sand as well." Just as Chris says this Keroro triggers something that blasts him into the air. The contestants stop and stare as he lands in the ocean with a small splash. "That was one of those surprises," Chris informs with a smile. "Now, Stinging Bees your punishment is over get in there." The Stinging Bees Diggers look at each other with concern but reluctantly walk into their digging section. After only a few seconds of starting Elend already finds a piece, digging with his bare hands he uncovers a leg. He tosses it to Ed who gives a salute then runs to the delivery zone. "Well it looks like the teams are tied so far," Chris observes. Oh, wait what's this. It looks like Mat may have uncovered another piece. Mat does indeed have another piece, a replica of Chris' head. "This is the ugliest thing," Mat mutters and just shakes his head. He passes it too Gaz who grumbling accepts it. She holds the head in the crook of her arm while continuing to play her game.

As Gaz walks along the beach, she barely looks up from her game so she doesn't notice the open pitfall until it is too late. She takes over the edge and falls in losing her grip on the Chris' head and her Gameslave. After a less than graceful landing Gaz dusts herself off and looks at her surroundings the hole isn't that deep although it is still too high for her to climb her way out. "Stupid hole," Gaz curses as she turns her attention to trying to find her Gameslave and the head. The head takes her less than a second to find, it still above the sands and its size easily identifies it, the Gameslave is more difficult to find. She searches all over the hole even getting on her hands and knees to look for it, to no avail. "Arrghh, where is it?" She yells as she becomes more frantic. Eventually, she begins to dig around trying to find her device. "Is everything uh alright?" Edd asks as he passes by a foot in his hands. "No," Gaz grunts turning back to her search. "I lost my game," Gaz grumbles. "Help me find it or get lost." Edd looks from her to the path ahead. "But the challenge." He points out. "If we waste time here, we will likely slow our team down and might make us lose." Gaz just huffs in reply. Edd groans and massages his forehead. "Look can't you just search for it after the challenge." Edd pleads. "When we aren't at risk to lose a challenge." Gaz thinks about it for a moment and growls out an agreement. "Fine, but you're helping me." Edd is about to abject but solemnly nods his head. "Deal." Edd nods and lowers his hand into the pit. Gaz grabs ahold of it. Edd pulls with all of his might and tries to pull Gaz out of the pit. Unfortunately, his strength isn't enough. "Wow, you're pathetic." Gaz mocks. Edd tries again and this time he lifts her but only a few inches. This is enough for Gaz to grab the edge of the hole and pull herself up. Edd takes a moment to dust himself off. "Well, you're up," he says while panting. Gaz ignores him and walks toward their goal. Edd just shakes his head and follows after her.

The two continue along the beach doing their best to avoid other traps. Slowly they catch up to Dominator who stands behind a line in the sand. Edd and Gaz stop and look from the line to Dominator. "So, what's the holdup?" Gaz asks.

Dominator shakes her head. "Something bad is behind this line," Dominator explains. "And I don't want to be the first to set it off if its a trap." Edd looks behind him, he sees a figure just starting on the trap zone, must be Dipper, he thinks to himself. He turns to face the next zone, to the other two he says, "Well there's only one way to find out." He looks at the other two expecting them wanting to cross together. Dominator has other ideas, she looks at Edd and gives him a push. Edd takes a few involuntary steps forward, crossing the line and then some. He tenses up when he realizes he's over the line and waits. When nothing happens, he takes a few more steps forward then another. He lets out a sigh and visually relaxes. That's when he begins to notice he's getting taller and the ground beneath him begins to move. "What the?" He gasps before he spots something rising from the sands a few feet away from him. A human size crablike robot rises from the sands. Then Edd spots another and another. Edd gulps realizing that what he's standing on is one of the crablike robots. "Curse my ill luck," Edd groans before the crab robot begins to shake violently. Edd curses again and tries to maintain a death grip on his foot and the top of the robot. Unfortunately, his grip isn't that strong and the crab bot tosses him off itself.

Edd lands on the beach his part of the statue is falling out of his hands. He looks up and crawls backward as the crab bot advances. Before it can do anything, Dominator launches an ice shard at it, piercing the crab bots entire body. It turns to her and along with the other crab bots, it charges at her. Gaz sees the charging Crab bots and immediately get out of their way. They have no interest in her and instead attack Dominator. Gaz snickers at this and runs past the charging crab bots and heads for the goal.

Edd searches the sand for his missing statue part, scanning the area around him. "Here," Edd looks up from his search to see Dipper handing over the foot. Edd accepts it and thanks his teammate. "Now let's get going," Dipper suggest. Edd nods and the two run toward their goal.

Chris laughs himself silly as Yashiro steps on yet another trap that blasts him skyward. "I guess you didn't see that coming!" Chris quips. He wipes a tear from his eye and shakes his head. "That joke just never gets old." A few of the Stinging Bees object to the joke, but Chris ignores them. Chris then turns his attention to the progress of the two teams. "Now let's see here, the Biting Ants are still in the lead with four pieces dug up while the Stinging Bees still only have two. The Stinging Bees better kick it up if they want to catch up and beat their rivals."

"Found something," Giroro calls. He pulls it out revealing a crown. He quickly hands it over to Mineta and the teen takes off. "Four to three," Chris updates.

"Ha, I found something." Dan announces holding up a small ant statue." He quickly runs over to deliver it to Dib, but before he gets close, Giroro and Undyne begin to hurl things at him, they use the junk the dug up as projectiles. Dan attempts to dodge the junk, but a few stray pieces hit her. Despite the attack, the Dan passes it to Dib and he runs to the goal. Dan smiles triumphantly and sticks his tongue out at the Stinging Bees. "Ha take that."

"Five to three," Chris updates. This along with Dan's taunt tips Undyne and Giroro over the edge. They grab as much as they can find, and they begin hurling it at the Biting Ants in range. This causes Keroro and Peridot to begin hurling the trash back.

Chris watches this all with a smile on his face. "Man wish I brought some popcorn." Chris then notices as Eddy passes Navarre a piece of the statue, the chest with a full six-pack. He chuckles as Eddy drags it over to Navarre and the two get into an argument over the object. Then Navarre grumbling accepts the statue part and walks off. "Five to four," Chris announces, although not to loudly to not interrupt the trash fight.

"Take this fiend of Crabulion!" Ed shouts as he attempts to tackle one of the crablike robots slamming his entire body into it. The tackle is completely ineffective however as Ed just bounces off of it. Ed stumbles for a bit but quickly recovers, he runs back behind the line with multiple crab bots behind him. Once he crosses the line the crab bots stop pursuing him. They return to their normal patrol mode along the beach. "That was a nice try," Mable says trying to cheer Ed up. Mineta watches the crab bots as they march along the beach. "They seem to only care about people who cross this line," Mineta observes.

"Well duh," Mable replies. "We know that already. Do you have any ideas, Ed?"

Ed nods. "Well, in my comics the heroes defeated the evil Crab invaders by hitting them really, really hard." Mineta shakes his head then begins to pace.

"If I had a better quirk," Mineta mutters to himself. "I could smash these things no problem. My quirk really wouldn't work here." He looks back at the Crab bots. "What we need is a distraction." At that exact moment, the trio hears a yelp and turn to see Navarre fall into a small hole. Cursing he picks himself out of the hole and dusts himself off. He then glares at the trio. "What?"

Mineta points over at the crab bots. "Those things are in our way, we need to stop them."

"Of course," Navarre says with a smug smile. He then taps his gauntlet. Come forth my demons." In a flash of light, two creatures appear beside Navarre. One being his Griffin, and a small hamster like creature on his shoulder. "So cute," Mable runs up to the Griffin and begins to pet it. "Can I ride it?"

"No, you can't ride it and it's not cute, it's a demon," Navarre replies. "Just get ready to move I'll clear the way."

The trio nods. "Alright now," Navarre steps over the edge and the crab bots immediately turn to him. He takes a small step back but shakes himself. As the crab bots approach, Navarre readies himself. "Griffin, Zan" Navarre orders. The griffin caws in response and flaps its wings creating a small but powerful gust of wind. The wind hits the crab bots, but it isn't strong enough to tip them over, but it is strong enough to annoy them and turn their entire focus on Navarre and his demons. As the crab bots focus on Navarre, Ed, Mable, and Mineta clutch their statue pieces and rush past the crab bots.

Back at the beach with Chris, the Stinging Bees just let Steven, their sixth runner. He sets out heading for his team's goal. Bradley sees this and glares at his team who are still having their trash fight with a few members of the Stinging Bees. Only Mat and Clover are not participating in the trash fight. "Will you fools quit your stupid fight! Can't you see they are distracting you!" Bradly shouts losing his temper. "Gee my dude calm down," Claptrap says. Bradley ignores him then points to Elend who is iron pulling the shovels from where some of the Biting Ants left them. "They're even stealing your shovels." The Biting Ants turn to see that they only have two shovels left. Elend smiles. "Thanks for the shovels," he says with a nod. He turns away and begins to start digging. "You prick!" Dan shouts as he attempts to run to him but Keroro and Mat hold him back. "Stop you, idiot, you would be breaking the rules. Stop!" Mat argues to stop Dan. Hearing this, Dan relaxes and the two let him go. "You're right," Dan admits. "I should just start digging." Dan turns around and slowly walks away then turns around and makes another run for Elend. Moving quickly Mat stretches his leg out and trips Dan who just falls face first into the sand. The diggers of the Biting Ants, all share a laugh at Dan's fall. Bradley watches all this with barely contained anger. "Will you id-" He cuts himself off and starts again. "Focus, my teammates we need to win this challenge. Our opponents are already beating us!" True enough Eddy passes a statue part to Sucy. Dan picks himself and glares at Mat and Elend then Bradley. He walks away and starts digging with his hands.

Confess Cam

Dan spits out some sand and glares at the camera. "Three names, it's the first episode and I already have three names for my list. I'm going to beat these idiots and make them all pay."

Bradly massages his head and sighs. "Why did I get all the idiots? Well, at least there will always be someone to vote off."

Confess Cam off

"We're not out of this yet," Clover says as she uncovers another piece of the statue. She quickly hands it off to Diana who begins running for the goal. Chris watches all of this still smiling. He then checks his monitor. "Looks likes the two teams are tied on pieces delivered 3x3, but the Stinging Bees are in the lead of pieces found by two," Chris announces as he looks up from the small monitor in his lap. He looks over the teams. Both teams' diggers are working frantically trying to find their respective team's last pieces. Chris sips his drink wondering which team would complete the challenge first.

Then Chris spots Edd, Gaz, and Dipper returning. Of the three Edd is panting the most he all but collapses on the beach, once he arrives. Dipper is also winded but not as badly as Edd. Strangely, Gaz is calm and breathing normally, no sweating or panting. Chris watches the three for a moment then checks the monitor. On the Biting Ant side, he sees that Dominator and Dib are delivering their pieces to Johnny who has yet to start trying putting the pieces together. He quickly checks the Stinging Bees progress, but no one has made it except for the original three.

As Steven reaches the second zone of the beach he hears yelling coming from up ahead. He rushes to the line to see that three of his teammates are being chased by crab bots. Without a second thought, Steven rushes to help his team. As he gets closer he sees that the trio are Mineta, Ed, and Mable, Mineta would occasionally fling one of his hairballs at the pursuing crab bots to little effect. When Steven gets close enough to the trio he activates his bubble and it safely engulfs the group. The crab bots slam on to the bubble but it doesn't break. While safe the trio takes a moment to gather themselves.

"Thanks for the save those things would have caught us," Mineta acknowledges. Steven nods. "Sure, no problem. You guys okay?"

"I'm good," Mable replies

Ed smiles, "I am good too,"

Mineta just nods. "Well, we just need to get out of here. Steven can your qui- uh special powers blow up these bots?"

"No," Steven says. "I don't really have a power that could destroy these bots. Besides I'm not really a fighter."

"Oh," Mineta replies.

"We could wait for Pixel and Navarre," Mable points out.

Mineta is about to answer when something splashes over the crab bots. Then suddenly the crab bots surrounding the group begin melting. The foursome stare awestruck by the scene. The crab bots melt quickly and after only a few seconds the bots are all gone. Steven deactivates his bubble and the foursome look around, at little remains of the crab bots. The group then notices Sucy standing a few feet away from a sinister smile on her face. She gives the foursome a nod then walks towards the delivery zone. "So cool!" Ed exclaims. "Do you think she could try that on me next?"

The others ignore Ed's statement not really sure how to reply. "Well I should go follow her," Steven says. He pulls out the statue part. Got to complete the challenge right?" The trio nod and the group separates. As she walks away Mable looks back over her shoulder to watch Steven as he jogs to the delivery zone.

As Diana navigates past some traps, she sees Dominator and Dib coming from the other direction. Dominator doesn't stop to chat, but Dib pauses to give Diana a warning. "Watch out," he warns. "Dominator froze some of the robots ahead but there are some that are still working." Diana nods and thanks Dib for the warning. As she walks on she sees the line marking the next zone. She approaches with caution and watches the area up ahead with concern, up ahead there is a mess of frozen crab bots. She is about to take the next step when she hears a scream from behind her. She turns around and rushes to check on the scream. As she approaches, the sound Diana realizes it's Claptrap calling for help. She finds him in a rather deep hole as he desperately tries to get himself out. She aims her wand at Claptrap and recites a spell. "Tia Freyre" Claptrap slowly floats upward. "Wow, I'm flying! I'm so cool I didn't even know I could do this. When he's safely out of the hole Diana uncast the spell and Claptrap lands on the ground. "You didn't," Diana explains. "I cast a spell on you."

"Huh, well thanks for that really appreciate it." Claptrap replies as he rolls off to the next area. Diana follows him and once again the two have reach the start of the second zone. One crab bot is unfrozen and is patrolling the area again. "Great," Diana sighs. "Can you take care of yourself?"

"Not in the slightest," Claptrap admits. "Listen," she tells Claptrap. "Stay behind me for a minute alright."

"Alright, what about you?" Claptrap asks.

"I'll take care of the crab bots just stand back."

"Cool," Claptrap replies as he backs up a bit. Diana takes a deep breath then takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. The unfrozen crab bot turns its attention to Diana charging towards her as quick as possible. " Metamorphie Faciesse!" As she cast the spell a light blue beam of light leaves her wand and strikes the crab bot and a moment later the crab bot transforms into a rock. Diana picks up the small rock and places it inside her pocket. Diana turns back toward Claptrap and motions for him to follow. "Let's go," She says and walks forward, Claptrap following behind. "That was incredible!" Claptrap exclaims as he follows behind Diana. "It really wasn't" Diana admits. "A basic spell."

"Huh," Claptrap answers back. "You know what I have an idea, why don't you become my minion. I could use a new one since my other minions aren't here."

"Your minion?" Diana asks.

"Yup," Claptrap replies. "Someone with your skill set would be a great asset. You have magic, your smart, and you can climb stairs." Claptrap pauses for a moment considering then asks. "You can climb stairs, can't you?"

"Wha, of course, I can climb stairs," Diana answers back her annoyance growing.

"Perfect, ha I have a brand new minion whose smart I'll go far now." Claptrap continues onward completely missing Diana's scowl.

Eventually, the two reach the delivery zone which is just a small stage with most of the statue parts laying on it. Johnny is lying down on a beach chair beside the stage with an incredibly bored expression on his face. "Is this challenge over yet?" Johnny asks as the two walk up. "We're near the end actually," Diana explains. She then notices that the statue isn't put together in the slightest. "Why haven't you been working on the statue?" Johnny just shrugs.

"I'll get to it," he says nonchalantly. "I tried to assemble it earlier, but got distracted watching that space lady fight."

Diana rolls her eyes and hands over her piece to the statue. "Just put the statue together," She then turns and walks off. Claptrap drops his off and follows behind Diana. Johnny watches them leave and looks over at the statue parts. "In five minutes," he says to himself he then lays back down.

At the beach, Chris watches the diggers frantically dig for their team's last piece. "The teams are now tied," Chris informs the waiting contestants. "There is only one piece left for both teams whichever team finds it and completes the statue wins." This kicks the teams' diggers into top gear as they search for their teams' last piece. Then there is a shout from the Biting Ants side Peridot holds up the piece she rushes toward Bradly avoiding holes and the trash the Stinging Bees throw at her. She passes the statue part to Bradley who immediately takes off. The Biting ants cheer while the Stinging Bees groan and work even harder to uncover their last piece. Only a minute after Bradly leaves Yashiro holds up a leg to the statue, he quickly rushes to pass it to Zim. He trips a few times but still manages to give the statue leg to Zim. Zim immediately activates his Pak legs and moves to the finish. "Well looks like this one is going to be close," Chris says. Once again Chris claps his hands and an unpaid intern shows up pushing a small T.V. on a cart with a very long extension cord. The T.V screen, is split horizontally, Bradly's progress is on the top half while Zim's is on the bottom.

Bradly still maintains his lead as just enters the second zone while Zim is still attempting to avoid the various pitfalls of the first zone. Bradly moves with incredible speed as he dodges several of the now unfrozen crab bots, not even bothering to fight them. He continues running passing by both Diana and Claptrap. At the same time, Zim reaches the second Zone and he at first attempts to avoid the crab bots in the area but then lashes out with his metal legs either with a strike or a laser blast. Many of the Stinging Bees shout at Zim to get a move on but he continues to fight the crab bots. Bradly reaches the delivery zone to see Johnny fast asleep in his chair. He walks over to his sleeping teammate and flips over his chair. Johnny wakes up looking at Bradly with annoyance. Bradly picks Johnny up and begins shouting at him. He points at the incomplete statue and continues to shout. Johnny quickly gets started trying to finish. On the other part of the beach, Zim finishes off the last crab bot and rushes to Katz. Katz nearly has his team's statue complete, just missing one piece. Zim hands over the leg and Katz snaps it into place.

Chris presses a button and a loud alarm rings out. He then presses the button on the remote and all other of the contestants appear on the beach along with each's team's statue. Both statues are of Chris. The complete Stinging Bees statue shows a shirtless Chris with a six pack of abs standing with a bee on his shoulder and a crown on his head. The Biting Ants only has the legs of Chris. "We have a clear winner," Chris explains. "The Stinging Bees take the first victory. That means the Biting Ants will be going to elimination. Biting Ants the vote off begins in one hour so be back here by then." With that Chris walks away, leaving the Stinging Bees to celebrate their victory while Biting Ants wallow in defeat.

An hour passes quickly for the Biting Ants as they all sit around waiting for the vote off to begin. Most go and walk around to think or get a quick rest. A few just sit around and wait for the vote off to begin. Regardless how they spend it the hour is up and they all assemble back at the beach for the vote off ceremony. The beach isn't too different from the earlier challenge 14 chairs are set up and a small booth is set up a few feet away. Chris walks toward the group a plate with thirteen marshmallows on it. "Welcome one and all to the first official vote off of Total Drama Crossover Island," Chris says as he walks up. "In a moment you all will enter the voting booth and cast your vote for one of your fellow teammates. Each of you gets one and only one vote. Whoever gets the most votes will be eliminated and will never come back on the show. So, who wants to go first."

Voting Booth

Lord Dominator- Well there are some pretty weak people I could vote off. That boy with a sock on his head or that loud mouth. Or that guy who screwed up the challenge.

Dib-There's only one real answer here.

Clover- A chance to get rid of that annoying creep. Yes, please.

Mat-Well it's pretty obvious who I should vote for. Then again there is that grouch who just kept shouting orders. Besides the way, he moved he could be a threat later on.

Edd- Nothing personal my uhh comrade it's just you did mess up the most.

Gaz- I would vote off that twerp who made me put down my game, but that blonde idiot made us lose.

Diana- Although I am tempted to vote for that idiot that made us lose, I think eliminating the most dangerous threats is the thing to do this early in the game. So, that still leaves two options.

Johnny-Dude yelled at me that kind of disrespect can't go unpunished.

Bradly- Sighs Do I use my vote to eliminate the weak or eliminate the strong, decisions, decisions.

Dipper- Well the answer is obvious. He did mess up the most. Plus, he is rather athletic might as well eliminate him now.

Peridot- He made us lose so its rather obvious.

Claptrap- Wow, I didn't screw up first amazing. Uhh, I guess Blonde dude.

Dan-Tough decision here. Who do I eliminate from my list first?

Keroro- Kero kero, no one bosses the leader of the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon around. Bye bye eyepatch.

End of Voting

Once Keroro takes his seat Chris enters the voting booth and gathers all the votes after counting all the votes he reemerges. "Well the votes have been counted and I must say I am not surprised in the least. Now again whoever receives the most votes will be eliminated and will never again set foot on to this island." Chris lets his words sink in before continuing. "So, the following people received no votes. Diana, Claptrap, Keroro, Dib, Dipper, Gaz, Peridot, Clover, Mat, and Dan." Chris tosses those contestants their marshmallows. Chris then continues. "Now both Edd and Dominator received only one vote each so their safe. Edd and Dominator receive their marshmallows. Johnny starts to sweat and looks around nervously. Bradly sits calm and emotionless. "And now, the person who received a grand total of eight votes is none other than

Johnny Bravo." Chris tosses Bradly his marshmallow. "Bradly received only four votes," Chris informs. Bradly pops his marshmallow into his mouth and smiles as Johnny stammers in disbelief. "Well Johnny I would say I'm surprised but I'm really not," Chris says. "Now time for you to leave." Chris pulls out the remote and presses a single button on it and in a flash, Johnny is gone. The contestants stare in shock but quickly relax. "Where did he go?" Peridot asks. Chris shrugs. "Home, the shadow realm, the moon. Don't quite know." He turns and walks away. The Biting Ants get up and slowly walk to their respective cabins Edd is doing the same, but Gaz stops him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Gaz asks anger obvious in her voice. "Oh right, your gaming device. Do you want to do that right now?"

"Yes," she answers and then walks toward the part of the beach where the challenge took place. Unfortunately, the holes and pits are gone. Edd and Gaz stare at the area in disbelief. "Chris must have already filled all the holes in." Edd guesses. Gaz balls her fist up and glares at Edd. "This is all your fault." She accuses. "My Gameslave is lost and its all your fault!"

"My fault?" Edd asks taking a step back. "I admit I told you to look for it later, but how was I supposed to know that Chris would fill the holes so quickly. Maybe blame Chris or yours-" Edd cuts himself off as he catches the expression on Gaz's face. He gulps and takes another step back. "Watch your back," Gaz threatens as she pushes past Edd to walk to her cabin. Edd gulps and watches her leave.

Chris watches all of this with a smile. "Well the first elimination challenge has occurred and the first poor sap is gone. It also seems that there's drama brewing on the Biting Ants. What will Gaz do to Edd? Will the Stinging Bees win the next challenge as well? Who will be the next to leave? Find out next time on Total Drama Crossover Island!

Votes

Johnny Bravo

• Edd

• Dipper

• Dib

• Gaz

• Claptrap

• Clover

• Bradly

• Peridot

Bradly

• Dan

• Johnny

• Keroro

• Mat

Lord Dominator

• Diana

Edd

• Lord Dominator

Elimination Order

28th Johnny Bravo

Author's note: Johnny was never meant to go far and I kind of just had him here for elimination fodder. That said I also didn't see Johnny going far anyway.

A bit late but here it is. Hope you enjoyed this. Review or leave a comment if you like. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter 4, Episode 3

The show opens on the forest with plenty of trees but no Chris. Then suddenly he emerges from behind a tree. "What's up everyone Chris here with another brand-new episode, of Total Drama Crossover. Last time the contestant had to build a statue of yours truly and the Stinging Bees won. So, the Biting Ants had to vote someone off and that someone was Johnny Bravo. It's been one week since that last challenge; their luggage has arrived and the contestants are getting a bit bored. Well, that is about to change! Right here on today's episode of Total Drama Crossover Island!

The reddish orange of the afternoon sky is slowly turning into the darkish blue of night and many of the contestants are heading for the showers or just getting ready for bed. In the boy's cabin to the Stinging Bees, only four of its members are there. Mineta is reading one of his magazines, that is very NSFW, while Eddy is longing on his bed next to Mineta's. Yashiro with a top bunk is looking into his crystal ball muttering to himself while Steven in the top bunk above Mineta is just relaxing.

Eddy casual glances over to Mineta and manages to see the cover of the magazine he's reading. His eyes go wide, and he sits bolt upright. "Wow look at that," Eddy says glancing at the cover again. "Where did you get something like this?" Mineta just smirks at the question.

"I have my ways," Mineta comments. "Want to check it out?" Eddy grins and reaches out to take the magazine but pulls up short. He glances outside and mutters a curse his smile turning into a grimace. "Rain check on that," Eddy grumbles while getting out of bed. Still grumbling Eddy stalks out of the cabin. Mineta watches him leave then settles back on his bed and turns his attention back to his magazine. Then an idea hits the young teen, he rolls out of bed and glances up. "Hey, Steven," he calls up to the occupant of the top bunk. "I forgot to ask, do you want to look?" Mineta asks. Steven glances at the magazine cover and blushes then turns his head to look elsewhere. "No, I- I'm good," Steven replies. Mineta shrugs his shoulders and just sits on his bed. "Well, how about you Yash-" Mineta pauses as he realizes that Yashiro wasn't there. Mineta double checks the room then just settles back onto his bed. "Must have already left," he muttered to himself.

Dib and Dipper quietly stalk Keroro much to Dipper's annoyance. "Uhh Dib," Dipper whispered as they hid behind a tree. "I'm all for observing the paranormal, but is this really necessary?"

Dib looks shocked. "Yes," he hisses back. "Never underestimate an enemy, especially an alien." Dipper looks back over at Keroro who trips over a twig then glares at said twig. "I think we can let this one go," Dipper notes. "I mean we have other more dangerous enemies some aren't even aliens. Also, he's technically an ally. He's on our side."

Dib shakes his head. "You'll learn," Dib turns back to watching Keroro. Dib looks at Dib from the corner of his eye and shakes his head but doesn't move.

At the beach, the Eds are digging holes, or specifically, Edd and Ed are while Eddy stands around and complains. "This would go a lot easier if you helped Eddy," Edd points out. Eddy shrugs. "You got Ed working. He's worth ten of me." Edd just shakes his head and continues to work. A moment later Eddy reluctantly walks over to help dig. "Why are we doing this again?"

Because Eddy, I promised my teammate that I would help find her game and I need to keep my promise." Edd pauses then adds. "Also, she has been glaring at me nonstop this past week. I think she may try and get me eliminated." Eddy nods. "So, then when you recover this game, she might join our alliance?" Edd shrugs. It's possible but she is in a word frightening. I think it best that I keep on her good side."

Eddy is about to reply when an announcement sounds. "Attention, campers please report to the mess hall, for information on your next challenge."

The Eds let out a simultaneous groan. "A challenge this late?" Eddy grumbles. "This is going to suck."

"Agreed," Edd replied. "Best to get it over with as soon as we can." The Eds leave their shovels and the holes behind and head for the mess hall.

"So, this challenge is quite simple really." Chris begins as the last of the sleepy-eyed contestants arrive. "It will be in two parts the first is this one a simple and easy evening jog."

"That's it," Eddy asks. "A jog?"

"Well not quite, Eddy," Chris answers. "First this will be an endurance Run meaning this jog will end once the first person stops moving. Whichever team that person belongs to will lose this part of the challenge. Now for some basic rules, this is a no powers challenge meaning that no one can use abilities that aren't passive." Chris pauses to let the grumbling die down then continues. "And as much as I love drama and seeing you all hurt each other the other rule is that you can't interfere with the other runners besides taunting them. You can still do that."

"And what is the reward for winning?" Bradly asks.

"Well, the winning team will receive an advantage for the second part of the challenge." Chris answers. "Now everyone get ready you have one minute until the challenge starts." A few of the contestants begin to stretch preparing their bodies for the jog. While others prepare their minds for the endurance test, and still a few just stand around for the minute doing nothing to prepare. However they spend it the minute is up and Chris blows his whistle getting the groups attention. "Now, I hope you're ready because the first part of the challenge starts now." At "now" Chris blows his whistle again and the contestants start off their jog. Chris looks over at Chef. "I give them an hour." Chris comments.

"Ehh, I give em at least an hour and 30 minutes," Chef says. The two smile and share a laugh.

Eddy jogs alongside Ed at a slow pace. He attempts to focus on the jog and not talk, but Ed doesn't share this philosophy. "You should have seen it, Eddy, she defeated so many of the crabbots it was so cool!" Ed fanboys remembering Sucy's save last challenge. "Do, you think she can do that to me?" Eddy looks at his friend and almost stops. He catches himself and looks at his friend. "Why do you want to be melted?" Eddy asks.

"Because Eddy," Ed replies with a tone that implied the answer is obvious. "I would be like Puddle Lord, the Ever Wet. And with my puddle powers, I can take you and Double D to the final three." Eddy looks at Ed again this time with awe. "Ya, know lumpy that's not half bad of an idea. Minus the whole puddle part. We could use an ally like that." Ed just beams. The taller Edboy is about to reply but a voice from behind speaks up first.

"Looking for another member for your alliance?" Yashiro asks as he jogs up beside Eddy.

Eddy tries to look innocent as he asks. What alliance?"

Yashiro gives Eddy a flat look. "The alliance between you and your friends. I want in." He replies. Eddy looks at Yashiro up and down as he jogs. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Eddy comments back. He then tries to jog away but due to his short stature Yashiro quickly and easily catches up with him. "I know you and your friends are in an alliance and that you want to add more." Yashiro comments. "I was kind of eavesdropping, just now and this afternoon."

Eddy scratches his chin. "So, if me and my friends were in an alliance and we were thinking of adding people to our alliance. What can you contribute to the alliance? What skills do you have?"

"Well I am the ultimate fortune teller," Yashiro brags. "How do you think I found out about your alliance?"

"I thought you said you heard us this morning." Eddy questions.

"I.. I uhh the spirits guided me to you three," Yashiro says recovering. Eddy shakes his head but says.

"I'll think about it."

"I like him," Ed comments. "He's cool."

"You should listen to your friend," Yashiro suggests. "He sounds smart." Eddy just rolls his eyes as his two taller teammates continue to talk around him.

25 minutes into the challenge, and a few of the non-athletic competitors are feeling the effect of the run. Keroro is just one of those. He's panting hard and sweating profusely and every few feet he takes a deep breath. As he chugs along, an equally sweaty and panting Dan comes along beside him. Dan attempts to say something mocking, but it comes out as a heavy pant. The continue for a short time both on the verge of collapse and only their determination to not be the first to lose keeping them going. Eventually, Keroro collapse on the path and a moment later, Dan collapses as well. As the two lie there, an air horn sounds then Chris' voice comes over the announcements.

"Contestants, this challenge is over, someone who will remain nameless, that has a K at the start of their name on the Biting Ants failed," Chris announces. "Anyways return to the mess hall."

As the contestants return to the mess hall, most of the Biting Ants glare at Keroro, who is already half asleep, so glares have no effect on him.

Once all the contestants arrive, Chris begins to explain the next part of the challenge. "So, the rules are simple. Each one of you will carry a headband on your person. The headbands must be placed on your head. And each will have a point value ranging from 1-14. The team with the most points by dawn wins. Simple." Chris explains. "Now, the winners of this first challenge, the Stinging Bees will get to choose to pick their own headbands." The Biting Ants grumble while the Stinging Bees choose their headbands.

Elend -14-point headband

Sucy- 13-point headband

Undyne- 12-point headband

Pixal – 11-point headband

Navarre-10-point headband

Zim- 9-point headband

Giroro- 8-point headband

Steven- 7-point headband

Mineta- 6-point headband

Katz- 5-point headband

Ed- 4-point headband

Yashiro- 3-point headband

Mable- 2-point headband

Eddy- 1-point headband

"Now, that you guys have your head, its time for the Biting Ants to receive their headbands. And since you won the first challenge you can pick the Biting Ants' headbands." Chris continues. "And one person will have to have two headbands.

The Stinging Bees gather around each other and argue headbands should go to which Biting Ants member. After a three-minute discussion, the Stinging Bees then turn to Chris and Pixal speaks up. "We have reached a conclusion." Pixal then explains what headband goes to which person.

Claptrap 14-Point headband

Claptrap 13-Point headband

Dan 12-Point headband

Edd 11-Point headband

Gaz 10-Point headband

Dipper 9-Point headband

Clover 8-Point headband

Keroro 7-Point headband

Dib 6-Point headband

Peridot 5-Point headband

Mat 4-Point headband

Diana 3-Point headband

Lord Dominator 2-Point headband

Bradly 1-Point headband

Chris nods. "Now that that's settled, its time for you all to hide. The challenge starts in 10 minutes. Get ready hide. I don't care." Chris walks away. The two teams stare at each other then spilt apart and the contestants scatter in all directions. Quickly, 10 minutes pass and then Chris comes over the intercom. "The Challenge has begun. Good luck and make this entertaining." Then a minute later a large boom sounds off across the island. "That means the challenge has started," Chris explains over the intercom. "Now like I said to make this entertaining and begin."

Eddy peaks out of the bush, he's using to hide in. All around him is a quiet empty forest. Then suddenly a figure darts toward him. Eddy stumbles backward in an attempt to get away from the figure but he trips up and the figure easily snatches his headband.

Bradly smiles down at Eddy. "Well, that was easy enough now where are your friends. The smelly fellow and the one with the odd hairdo." Eddy just about to tell Bradly to screw off gets beat by Yashiro. "Hey, my hair isn't that weird." Eddy looked up and groans while Bradly just smirks. In an instant, he leaps into the tree and Ed's and Yashiro's screams fill the area. A minute later, the two Stinging Bees fall out of the tree still screaming. "Run you, idiots." Eddy orders. The two attempt to follow Eddy's order, but Bradly is out of the tree and already on top of them. In one swift motion, he snatches both headbands and disappears into the trees.

Eddy runs after him again but trips on a root. "Okay, so what just happened?" Yashiro asks to no one in particular.

"We just lost are headbands," Eddy answers. He picks himself up and looks around. "Did you see which way he went?"

The other two shrug. "I don't think we should go after him anyway. "Yashiro comments.

"Yea, Eddy the guys like a superhero. So cool." Ed says.

"Don't compliment the enemy Ed," Eddy says with a sigh. "Well let's go get someone else."

"Someone easier," Yashiro puts in. The trio pick themselves up and pick a random direction and start walking.

Diana and Claptrap walk through the forest. Diana wondering why she doesn't just abandon Claptrap and Claptrap explains his entire life's backstory.

"Do you have an off switch?" Diana asks.

Claptrap shakes." Nope, and thank my manufacturer for that. If I had an off switch how would I talk or beatbox" Claptrap, then began to make an incredible amount of noise that could by the slimmest definition be considered music. Diana suppresses the urge to sigh again and mutters. "Akko wasn't nearly this annoying. Not even Andrew was this insufferable."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Claptrap cheerfully replies.

"Do you have any useful functions?" Diana questions.

"I –" A laser blast cuts off Claptrap's response. The laser blast misses Claptrap and Diana completely, still Claptrap shrieks and moves in a circle. Diana readies her wand and watches her surroundings. Claptrap can you find a place and be a bit quieter." Diana growls in a whisper. Claptrap gives a small nod and hides behind a nearby tree. Diana turns her attention back to the nearby trees. The attacker has yet to reveal themselves. "Come on out," Diana calmly states. Nothing moves or attacks.

Just as Diana is beginning to relax, Zim's laughter sounds out throughout the forest. "Fooooolish human female and dumb robot! Give up your headbands!"

"No," Diana answers. Zim growls and charges from the trees on his pak legs. Diana whirls to face him. "Murowa!" She cast and a stream of red energy bursts from her wand. The red stream of light rushes toward Zim, but at the last moment, the Zim dodges the blast. "Ha, fool do you think you can hit me with that." Zim taunts. Zim continues to rush forward dodging the spells Diana launches at him. Zim laughs and dodges again and again. Zim grins then launches himself toward Diana Pak legs extending. While he's in mid-air Diana aims her wand at him "Paleis Capama!" A sphere of light blue encircles Zim and his scream of defiance is cut off as he falls asleep. Gently Diana sets Zim down on the ground and receives his headband.

Claptrap claps his metallic hands. "That was great amazing! I knew you would make a great minion." Diana rolls her eyes but remains silent. The two quickly leave, leaving the sleeping Zim behind.

Giroro stalks Keroro along the beach. It really isn't too difficult. Keroro barely looks over his shoulder. "Idiot," Giroro growls. Can he not act like a professional for once." Giroro shakes his head and continues to follow Keroro. Giroro grows angrier and angrier as he follows Keroro. Finally, Giroro has enough. He yells and rushes Keroro, startling the green frog. As Giroro closes in Keroro attempts to run away but to no avail. Eventually, Giroro catches him and tackles him to the sand. He roughly snatches the headband from Keroro and kicks him. "You really are pathetic." Giroro taunts. "You are so mean," Keroro whines. "Why can't you just let me be in peace. Or better yet give me your headband."

"Pfft. And assist you in being lazy, in your dreams."

Keroro sits up and crawls on his knees. "Aww come on Giroro, what if I lose this challenge and my team votes me off. What then huh? I will be gone and you would have lost an alliance member. So please just help me out this once."

"No," Giroro replies coldly. Giroro then quickly dodges to his right as Bradly's sneak attack.

"Impressive," Bradly praises. "I didn't expect you to spot me."

Giroro smirks. "Your quite good yourself. Unfortunately, I'm bet-." Before Giroro could even finish his boast, Bradly is in his face snatching and grabbing his headband. Giroro stumbles backward in surprise then recovers just before Bradly could steal the headband, he stole from Keroro. Bradly looms over the short red alien, watching his every move. It hits Giroro suddenly that he is really outmatched. He glances to his side if he could just make it the ocean. Bradly takes a step forward allowing himself a smirk. Giroro summoned his courage and rushed Bradly, which almost caught the man off guard. Giroro dodges a kick that nearly lands and runs into the ocean. Without looking back Giroro jumps into the ocean and swims away.

Bradly watches him go scowling. He turns to Keroro, who is still sitting on the beach watch Giroro get away. "Are you going to make yourself useful?" Bradly questions.

Keroro groans, but at the look from Bradly gets up. "Ya, know I will go out and take care of this. Heh heh yup, I will." Keroro gives a nervous laugh but jumps in the water and swims after Giroro. Bradly shakes his head and moves on.

Lord Dominator and Dan walk aimlessly around the cabins searching. "Are you sure you saw someone," Dominator asks looking skeptically. "Yea, of course," Dan answers. "I'm pretty sure it was that grape kid."

"Well, I don't see him."

"He's here. Just help me look for him." Dan grumbles. As the two continue searching they turn the corner of a cabin and spot Mineta crouching beside a cabin. Mineta notices them and gives off a small squeak then attempts to crawl under the cabin crawlspace. Dominator fires an ice blast at Mineta, the blast misses and Mineta successfully crawls under the cabin.

Dan and Dominator rush forward toward the part of the cabin where Mineta crawled under the cabin. Dan gets on his hands and knees and looks for Mineta. It only takes a moment for Dan to spot him. "Found him," Dan says with a smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dominator asks. "Go after him."

"Me," Dan asks. "Why can't you do it? "Or better yet just blast the cabin with ice or fire."

"Because I have to sleep there I'm not burning it down and we need the headband so just freezing him wouldn't work."

Dan grumbles but finally nods. "Fine just get ready to catch him." Dominator nods and moves along the cabins. As she's going around the cabin she spots, out of the corner of her eye Mable hiding out in a nearby bush. She smirks and readies an ice attack. When suddenly behind her, a cabin door slams open and Steven emerges with his shield. "Mable, RUN!" Dominator whirls around and fires a shot blind at Steven. The shot misses and Steven counters by tossing his shield at Dominator. The shield connects, and Dominator lets out a curse. "Sorry," Steven apologies as he runs past. Dominator shakes her head and fires at the fleeing kids. Dominator then hears Dan screaming.

She walks back to the cabin and goes down on hands and knees. Dan is cursing and struggling to move. "What happened to you?" Dominator asks.

"While you were goofing around, that grape kid did something to me. I'm stuck!" Dan yells out. Dominator lets out a laugh. "Ha, you got stuck." After a minute or so, of laughing, she wipes a tear from her eye. "That made this night slightly better," Dominator admits. "I'll go find those kids. Maybe they will undo what they did if I freeze them." Dominator stands up and walks away, leaving Dan cursing and yelling stuck under the cabin.

In his bunker, Chris sits in his chair in front of a wall with several screens showing footage from around the island. Chris watches the monitor hoping to find something interesting. Unfortunately, there isn't much happening most of the contestants are simply hiding some are even falling asleep. Chris slumps in his chair and sighs. "This is so boring." Chris sighs. "Hey, Chef got any ideas." Chris spins in his chair to face his somewhat best friend. "How can we spice this challenge up a bit." Chef shrugs.

"Release those wolves."

"Can't, they kind of broke out a week ago and none of the interns can find them."

"Fire?" Chef suggests

"No, too risky. Can't have a repeat of last time." Chris turns back to face the dozen or so screens on one, Undyne and Pixal have managed to steal both Dib and Dipper's headbands. While on another Navarre is dozing off while leaning on a tree and another shows Mat simply sleeps on a sturdy tree branch. "If you hadn't made the challenge take till dawn maybe the contestants would be a bit more energetic," Chef suggests.

Chris nods. "That might make them hustle," Chris notes. "Well, why don't we wake them up and announce the new plan."

A loud boom startles Mat awake, nearly causing him to fall out of his tree. "Blood and ash," Mat curses as he attempts to sit up. "What was that?" As if to answer his question Chris comes on over the intercom. "Attention contestants, I'm beginning to get bored, so I decided to lower the final time instead of dawn, the cut off time will be in 2 hours. Report to the mess hall in about 2 hours to claim your headbands. If you don't bring a headband to the mess hall it doesn't count." Chris explains. "See you all in 2 hours." As the forest is just returning to quiet a second loud boom breaks the silence, and even though Mat expected it, it still catches him off guard.

Mat lets out another curse and shakes his head. He attempts to sit and lie back down but shakes his head. "Bloody idiot ruined the mood." Mat checks to make sure that his headband still there then decides to climb down. Upon reaching the ground, Mat checks his immediate surroundings to make sure it's safe. "Well let's get started then."

Choosing a direction at random, Mat began to walk.

Edd sneaks through the forest trying to watch all of his surroundings at once. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to the ground. "OOf," Edd groans as he trips over a sleeping Gaz. The sleeping girl glares at him: "Watch where you're going!" she snaps.

"Sorry," Edd apologies rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh, what are you doing here anyway?"

Gaz simply glares at Edd and lays back down. "Minding my own business!" As Edd is about to reply Clover comes into view out of breath. "Run!" she gasps out. She then sprints away, Edd looks after her. "What was that about?"

"Don't care," Gaz replies.

"Helpful," Edd mumbles under his breath. Then he notices the purple mist slowly coating the ground. He backs away from the mist that's slowly approaching closer and closer. "Gaz, I think we should move." When Gaz doesn't reply, Edd turns to her and notices she's already asleep. He briefly wonders if he should wake her or attempt to warn her, but decides to just run away. "She would just ignore me anyway." Edd justifies as he runs away.

From her vantage point, Sucy watches her beautiful creation envelope the forest floor around her. Three of the enemy team are already caught in the mist even the two who had tried to run. Sucy cackles to herself as the gas continues to spread. "Simple yet effective," Sucy says to herself. On a branch above her, Elend lands his eyes watching the mist. "Sucy what exactly is this?"

"My creation," Sucy brags. "It's relatively harmless just causes the person to go to sleep. Only last for a few hours."

Elend nods still not quite believing her. "Well just be careful with that stuff, it could be dangerous. And try to warn our teammates about that gas. You already got Katz with it." Elend points to the ground and Sucy notices that indeed Katz is one the victims of her gas. Sucy gives a slight shrug. Before Elend can reply a scream comes from an area near them.

"That sounds like Navarre," Sucy comments. Elend nods and stares in the direction of the scream. "I'm going to investigate. Do you have any more of that mist substance?"

Sucy reaches into her robe and pulls out a vial. "Here this should help," Elend takes the vial, nods and takes off. Sucy turns her attention back to the mist.

Elend arrives at the area where Navarre's scream came from. After scanning the area, he spots Navarre with his demons battling Bradly who is only using a tree branch as a weapon. Bradly is easily evading each attack from Navarre's Gryphon and Napaea.

"Will you two actually hit him?" Navarre asks as his demons miss yet again. The Gryphon gave a roar and made another swipe at Bradly. Bradly again dodges then counters with an attack with the tree branch. The gryphon gave a squawk then continues to make a lunge at the older man. Another swipe of its claws and the gryphon sheers through Bradly's tree branch. "Ha take that!" Navarre taunts. "Now Napaea, bufu."

At his command, the fairy-like creature launches a small ice attack at Bradly. Bradly quickly uses the gryphon as a shield which takes the brunt of the attack. Huh, if that actually hit, then that could have been trouble." Bradly shakes his head. "I hope warriors from where you're from aren't all this pathetic. "

"How dare you? How dare you! I am an elite a Luxiour! I WILL NOT LET THIS INSULT STAND!" Navarre yells out. Ignoring Navarre Bradly looks up to the trees. "Come on whoever you, show yourself."

Elend's eyebrows go up in surprise. He then waits for a moment then does lower himself to the ground. "And here I thought I was being stealthy."

"Hardly," Bradly says with a shake of his head. "Now will you two kindly give up and make this easy on me."

"No," Navarre answers. "You should be the one who should give up. Now you will have to deal with two of us who were born with noble blood. We are members of royalty. And will not back down to this challenge right uhh you." Elend is about to object to that but Bradly cuts him off.

"Your title alone will not be enough," Bradly says. "If you wish to beat me, you need skill. Not a title." With that Bradly launches himself at the two. Moving quickly, Elend steel pushes Navarre away and dodges Bradly's attack. As Elend attempts to recover from his dodge, Bradly steps forward to continue attacking him. Elend dodges the flurry of strikes from Bradly but it gets pushed back as Bradly continues his onslaught. "Is this the best you can do?" Bradly snarls as he continues his attack. Elend smiles and as Bradly swings the tree branch at him, he flares pewter and braces his left side. The thick branch shatters completely when it hit Elend and with only a bit of staggering the young Emperor recovers quickly. "What the?" Bradly manages but before he can fully react Elend steel pushes on his uniform sending him backward. He loses his footing and stumbles to his knees.

Elend pulls out Sucy's vial and while Bradly is still recovering, he tosses the vial at him. Unfortunately, before the vial can hit Bradly the man catches the vial. "Interesting," Bradly says as he stands up. "Didn't realize you could do that." Bradly then spares a glance to Navarre, the teen had just summoned another of his demons. He then looks over at Elend. Well, this has been fun, but I need to be going." With that Bradly turns and runs toward Navarre. He moves to quickly for either person to react and Bradly closes the distance between them in the blink of an eye. "D..Demons defend me!" Navarre shrills. The demons launch various attacks on the man.

Bradly easily dodges the attacks and gets closer and closer to Navarre. The teen attempts to dodge backward but then Bradly is in his face and snatching his headband. Bradly then lurches to the side as Elend gives him another steel push. Bradly recovers faster from this push and runs into the surrounding trees.

Elend watches the man flee and turns to the trembling Navarre. "You okay?" Elend asks. Navarre nods then recover his usual manner slipping back on. "Of course, I'm okay. I'm a samurai and a Luxuror aren't I." At that Elend just nods.

A sudden boom rings out over the forest. "Yo, everyone returns to the mess hall. The challenge will end when everyone has assembled."

"Finally," Navarre says triumphantly as he desummons his demons. "Let's go."

"Hold on, Navarre," Elend warns. "We're not out of this yet. Chirs said the challenge will end when we all assemble. We could still be in trouble." Navarre resummons Chagin with a groan. "Fine, let's get this over with." The two then move on, watching their surroundings toward the mess hall.

After hearing Chris' announcement Bradly slows down and looks at the vial from his fight. A strange gaseous substance swirls in the vial. Bradly smiles at the substance and puts into his pocket. Then calmly he makes his way toward the mess hall.

Peridot casually peaks out of her hiding place after making sure the place is clear, she comes out and walks toward the mess hall. As she draws closer to the mess hall, she spots Dominator nearby and calls to her. "Hey, Dominator!"

The alien warrior whirls and without thinking fires an ice shot toward Peridot. Peridot dodges to the side and just barely manages to avoid the attack. "Oops," Dominator says when she notices Peridot. "Thought you were on the enemy team."

Peridot dust herself off and looks around. "Why are you so jumpy?"

Dominator grumbles softly to herself before replying. "I was looking for some kids." She explains. "That grape kid, sweater girl, and fatty with a star on his shirt."

"Hey, Steven isn't fat," Peridot complains.

Dominator just shrugs. "Whatever."

Peridot wants to say more but restrains herself instead, she just moves on eventually, Dominator follows behind her. The two reach the mess hall in silence As they arrive, they see Sucy turning in several different headbands. When she finishes, they turn their headbands as well then go inside the mess hall and wait. The other contestants inside are sitting with their teams and are all nearly asleep. Dominator yawns and then turn around. "Crap forgot about Dan," she says. She takes a step forward then goes to sit down.

"Nah he'll be fine."

Peridot shakes her head. Then sits away from Dominator.

Eventually more and more of the contestants show up, most are fighting back sleep. After a while, Chris checks his watch. "Chef go fetch the others its time to wrap this challenge up." Chef just nods and goes to collect all the other people who were still in the forest. After another hour Chef returns luging the rest of the contestants. "Found them all asleep," Chef explains. "We're just missing Dan."

"He's under the girl's cabin," Dominator explains. "He's-"

"I'm right here," Dan growls as he walks up. Both his shirt and pants are torn and he's very angry. A few of the contestants are either laughing or fighting back laughter. Chris chuckles then points Dan to the Biting Ants side. "Go stand over there."

"Alright," Chris says. "Let's finish counting the points. Oh, and wake up the sleepers." Chris then goes to collect the rest of the headbands. Once everyone is awake and at the mess hall, Chris makes an announcement. "Alright let's get down to business. The winners with 48 points are the Stinging Bees. Biting Ants you lose again."

Many of the Biting Ants grumble at the news while the Stinging Bees give a non-enthusiastic cheer. "Biting Ants please join me right now on the beach," Chris orders. "Stinging Bees go to your cabins and sleep."

The Stinging Bees rush to their cabins while the groggy Biting Ants follow Chris to the beach. The voting area is set up once again torches are lit around the beach a few stools are sitting on the sand. "Well let's get this started. Oh, and everyone who lost a headband are the only ones up for elimination."

"That's not fair," Keroro complains.

Chris shrugs. "Don't care go to vote. Now that means, Diana, Claptrap, Bradly, Dominator, Mat, and Peridot will not be able to vote. And no, you people with headbands can't just go to sleep, yet." Another groan escapes the Biting Ants. "Now then time to vote."

The people that lost their headbands get up and go vote.

Voting Booth

Clover: Ughhhh I guess that Dan guy is annoying, so I guess I'll vote for him

Dan: Ugghhhhhhhhh I'm voting for that green frog.

Dib: The alien. Kero whatever

Dipper: Dib said that we should vote for the alien. So, I guess him.

Edd: Dan, definitely dan.

Gaz: That loser Edd.

Keroro: ZZZZ Oh, yeah uhhh uhhh that rude kid. I zzz

Voting Booth Off

Chris collects the votes and returns to stand in front of the losing team. "Alright so you know the rules, right? Whoever receives the most votes will leave. And never will return. Evvvveeeerrr-

"Get on with it," Dan shouts. There is some yells of agreement from the Biting Ants. Chris glares at the but relents. "Fine according to the votes, the one who will leave and never return is

Keroro. He received three votes."

Keroro shrugs. Then falls asleep again. The rest of the Biting Ants shrug as well and go to walk to their cabins. Chef grabs the alien and takes him to the boat of losers. Chris sighs. "Well that the end of that." That was rather dull wouldn't you say. Regardless there's one less loser on the island which means we're one step closer to the end. Well, that's the end of this goodbye farewell. And come back for the next Total Drama Crossover Island."

The screen goes black

Voting Results

Keroro-3

Dan

Dib

Dipper

Dan-2

Clover

Edd

Edd-1

Gaz

Dan-1

Keroro

A/N: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the extremely late upload. I'm expecting this next chapter to come out sometime before Monokuma is a playable character in smash.


End file.
